Dark Love
by animefan021513
Summary: Nekozawa is walking home in a storm and he sees Haruhi on the ground. Not knowing where she lives he decides to take her to his house and help her feel better after passing out. What will happen? Read, find out, and review...PLEASE?
1. In The Rain

Umehito Nekozawa was walking home because his driver's car got a flat and no one else wanted to take him home. The wind was heavy, the rain was intense, and the thunder was loud. As we was walking he noticed something or someone on the ground. This person was small and their hair was brown and they were wearing his school uniform. Quickly realizing who it was he ran to their side. "Haruhi? Are you okay?"

"Nekozawa - Sen..."

"Come on I'll take you to my house"

"Nekozawa..." She passed out and he lifted Haruhi up bridal style realizing that he was in fact a she because of how much she was drenched.

"You've been keeping secrets Haruhi...Oh well let's get you some place warm." He ran faster to his house. It wasn't far from where they were at.

When they finally got there he pushed a button to open the gate and he closed it with his foot while balancing Haruhi in his arms. He wasn't as weak as people thought he was. A couple of the maids saw him outside in the rain and noticed the person in his hands. "Master?"

"This is my friend Haruhi I found him collapsed outside so I am going to be taking care of him until he feels better." He walked past the maids hoping they didn't see that he was actually a she and went inside. Once he got up to his room he set her down on his bed and was about to cover her up but a thought stopped him. _'It wouldn't be a good idea to keep her in cold wet clothes, but it's not like I can change her...Well I guess I have no choice. I'm not allowed to have girls in my room and if the maids found out I would be in big trouble.'_

He looked through his dresser and found a white T-Shirt and his Cat patterned pajama pants that were obviously going to be too big but they were at least something. He went over to the bed and took off her shirt and undershirt only to meet her bra which was also soaked and was also broken from the looks of it and he closed his eyes and took that off too. He quickly put the white shirt on and was surprised when he realized he got it right. Next was her pants. He slowly took her pants off trying not to wake her and put the pajama pants on her. When all was said and done he looked at her and his accomplishment. _'She actually looks pretty cute that way. It's like she's sleeping.'_ He was about to cover her up but then he noticed a bump on her head. 'She must've fallen while trying to get home. That would explain why she passed out.'

"Nekozawa...Sen...Pai?" He looked at Haruhi gently holding the covers over her and finally covered her. "What..."

"I think you fell on your way home and so I brought you here since I didn't know where your home was. You were pretty light so it was easy. Unfortunately you would've gotten sick if you stayed in wet clothes so I...Um..."

"Thank you..."

"For what?"

"For saving me...and for dressing me."

"Y-You're welcome."

"M-My head's dizzy and I feel kind of hungry..."

"Would you like something to eat?"

"Yes please."

"Alright coming right up." He walked to another part of the room and started a stove and began to make some miso soup.

"You have a stove in your room?"

"Yeah it's because it's too bright in the kitchen downstairs and in the dining room so I eat up here."

"Can you..."

"Take the cloak off?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"Sure. I guess I owe you that much for not beating me to a pulp for undressing and redressing you." He took off the cloak and wig and realized he was still wearing his school uniform. "Oh hold on I can't cook in this." He went to his closet and shut the door and came out in a black T-Shirt and skull patterned pajama pants.

"How cute." Haruhi giggled.

"Very funny. I just didn't want you feeling lonely being the only one wearing pajamas."

"Thank you."

"No problem hey since your up and you seem to be okay would you like for me to check that bump on your head real quick?"

"Sure but if it's alright with you I would like to take a shower first..."

"Oh sure it's right over there." Feeling the blush on his face he went back to cooking after he said that.

"Thanks."

It's been a while since she went to take a shower and her hair wasn't that long so it shouldn't be taking so long. Setting their bowls of miso soup on the table he went to go knock on the door, only for it to be opened on his face. "What the hell Haruhi!?"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hit you! Are you okay?"

"Yea...I'll be fine. What took you so long in the shower?"

"I like feeling the hot water when I'm cold, and I was very cold."

"Oh I guess that makes sense." He looked at Haruhi and just smiled as he gestured to the table that had two bowls of miso soup and two cups of hot tea with lemon. It wasn't anything spectacular it was only hot tea but it was enough to bring a huge smile to Haruhi's face when she took a drink of it.

"Thank you Nekozawa - Senpai."

"Not a problem. You should call your dad and tell him you're here."

"You're right." Haruhi heard her phone go off and opened it.

**_'Haruhi I'm going to be really late coming home because they want me to work till morning. Is there a place where you can spend the night if so go there. At least then you will have someone to comfort you when this thunder storm gets worse. They said it would on the news that we're watching. The TV is getting some static though. Well let me know soon. TTYL. Love daddy.'_**

"Who was that?"

"My dad...Hey um...Is it okay if I spend the night?"

"Why?" Nekozawa immediately felt his face turn red.

"Well my dad is going to be home late and I'm not too fond of thunderstorms..."

"What about your mother?"

"She died when I was little."

Feeling the heaviest guilt he's ever felt he immediately got up and hugged her. "I'm sorry if I sounded insensitive. Of course you can stay."

"Thanks. Hey I noticed something."

"What is it?"

"You're not acting all creepy like at school."

"Oh that? I do that to scare Tamaki. It serves him right for stepping on belzeneff."

"I guess you're right..."

"Well when you finish that up you should..."

"I should what?"

"Well I just remembered. The guest rooms are filled up with storage items that won't be moved until tomorrow and we threw out the old futon."

"So that means..."

"I'm afraid it means..."

"We'll be sharing a bed..."

"Yup." Both looked at each other and blushed.

* * *

_**Hello there :) I don't think there are enough Nekozawa and Haruhi pairings so I decided to write one please Review and tell me what you thought. Good or bad I will still read it X3 See you in the next chapter! XD**_


	2. Comfortable

Nekozawa felt a blush on his face as he realized he would be in the same bed as Haruhi. "I guess it's a good thing that the maids think I'm a boy."

Shocked to hear Haruhi say that he asked, "Why would you say that?"

"Because if they didn't think I was a boy I would have to stay home alone."

"I guess you're right." At that moment a huge thunder clap sounded through the entire room and Haruhi immediately clung to Nekozawa gripping onto his shirt. He didn't know what to do so he just wrapped his arms around her. Another thunder clap sounded and what little light was in his room went out.

"Nekozawa - Senpai!"

"It's okay Haruhi. Here take my hand I will walk you to the bed so you can sit down."

"O-Okay." As Haruhi took his hand he realized that hers fit perfectly with his.

"There you go. Now if you want I can sleep in a chair so you feel a bit more comfortable."

"N-No it's alright. I don't want to feel alone."

"Would you still feel alone even if I'm still in the room?"

"I guess not..."

Noticing her sad tone he decided to ask, "What do you want me to do?"

"I-I don't know..."

"Okay how about this I will lay here with you until you are asleep."

"That sounds good thanks Nekozawa - Senpai."

Nekozawa got underneath the covers with Haruhi and even though it couldn't be seen by Haruhi he was definitely blushing. _'I've never spent this much time with a girl before. I've also never been so comfortable without my cloak and wig before.' _Smiling at himself he looked down at Haruhi who decided to cling to him once again. _'Haruhi you are a wonder.' _Nekozawa saw the thunder outside and without thinking covered Haruhi's ears and this made her look up at him. He was visible to her now.

"Nekozawa - Senpai why do you looked worried?"

"I look worried? Hmm well I was just thinking about how strange it is that I'm so comfortable around you. Normally I always wear my cloak and wig right until I go to bed but you were able to get me to take it off just by asking. You're a very unusual person."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No not all. Now go to sleep. I'm here, so you can rest easy." She smiled and laid her head on his chest. _'Why does this not bother me. At most I'm getting a blush and slightly flustered but shouldn't it be bothering me more? I mean this is Haruhi we're talking about. She belongs in the light while I belong in the dark. So why isn't this bothering me?'_

"Nekozawa - Senpai?"

"Yes? What is it Haruhi?"

"Thank you." Nekozawa felt something in his chest but he quickly put those thoughts aside.

"You're welcome Haruhi."

* * *

"Huh? Why does my chest feel heavy?" He opened his eyes and looked down to see a sleepy Haruhi in his pajamas. He reached over for his phone and looked at the time. "Huh, eight in the morning and its a Sunday." He carefully moved Haruhi off of him which woke her up. "Oh I'm sorry did I wake you?"

"Kinda...Wait did you sleep here too?"

"Yea it seems I dozed off and ending up sleeping with you." He noticed the blush on her face and registered what he had just said. "I-I didn't mean it like that!"

"I-I know." Haruhi got out of bed and walked to the stove. "You want some breakfast?"

"You now how to cook?"

"Yeah. I'm mainly the one who cooks for my dad and I."

"Hmm well then Chef Haruhi please do cook breakfast."

"What do you want to eat?"

"Surprise me." He smiled at her and went to his closet to go change into something else. It was a huge walk-in closet so he went in there and looked around. "Well considering it's going to feel humid outside I guess I should wear something comfortable that won't be irritating to wear. He found a black T-Shirt with a white silhouette of a cat on it and black cargo shorts. "This seems good." He closed the door and changed his clothes. "I wonder if Haruhi needs something to wear...DUH she wasn't exactly planning to spend the night over here..." After he got dressed he left the closet and walked over to Haruhi who was almost done with breakfast. "Hey Haruhi if you want you can go into the closet over there and pick you out something. I'm taller than you but I may have something in there you can wear."

"Thanks. Oh what about my clothes that got wet?"

"I'll give them to the maid. I'm sorry I should've done that first."

"Okay thanks. I made omelets."

"Sounds good oh and you even got some orange juice out."

"Yup." She smiled and set the food down then they both sat down and ate.

Nekozawa took one bite and looked at her with a happy face. "This is delicious."

"Thank you. That's my favorite to make at breakfast."

"Really?"

"Yeah...hey Nekozawa - Senpai?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you always wear the cloak and wig?"

"Because the light bothers me."

"I already knew that but I'm wondering why it bothers you. I mean you can't be completely wrapped in darkness."

"Sure I can."

"No you can't." Haruhi wore a mischievous grin and this interested Nekozawa.

"Okay tell me why I can't."

"If you have a pen and paper I can show you." Now Nekozawa was really interested so he got up and did as she asked and got her a pen and some paper. "Alright see this pencil?"

"Obviously."

"Alright if I stick it straight up it casts a shadow right?"

"Yeah but I don't see how that has anything to do with..."

"Without the light hitting the pencil, there wouldn't be a dark shadow."

Nekozawa was surprised. "Wow, you're right but that doesn't make me want to NOT wear my cloak and wig."

"Then how about this." Haruhi drew a perfect circle and began drawing the Yin and Yang symbol. "You see this one that has a white circle inside it?"

"Yeah..."

"Let's pretend that the black is the dark and the white is the light. In the dark one there is a little bit of light and in the Light there is a little bit of darkness."

"Yeah and?"

"The point is if you were completely shrouded in darkness we wouldn't be able to see your face at all but when you put the cloak and wig on we can still see you somewhat."

Realizing what she was trying to tell him and seeing how it is in fact true he decided to make a little game out of this for her. "Alright my dear, if you are going to be so stubborn then how about this...If I go out into the light and spend the entire day with you and be able to put up with it then you have to wear all black to the host club."

"Okay and if I win?"

"If you win...I will not wear my cloak and wig for an entire day no matter what."

"DEAL! This is going to be fun so when do we start?"

"As soon as you get dressed."

"Alright...Hey I just realized this is so not like you. You are completely different outside of school than you are during school. In school you're all dark magic, spells, belzeneff, and kind of creepy...but right now you're kind of upbeat and normal."

"Well maybe if you ever took the time to get to know me you would learn that I'm actually acting like my self in both places."

"Huh...I guess you're right...Well I better go get changed."

"Alright I'll wait."

"Thanks." _'I wonder what she's going to change into...' _Nekozawa couldn't help but grin in anticipation for their day out.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading this chapter. X3 I love writing this story so much. Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. X3 See you in the next chapter XD**_


	3. A Date

Nekozawa was waiting patiently for Haruhi to come out in whatever she changed into and he decided to call in one of the maids. "Yes Master?"

"I want you take care of Haruhi's clothes. He was drenched when he came over. He stayed in my room because there are no open rooms available for him to stay in."

"I understand master but why did he stay?"

"His father wasn't going to be home which would leave him all alone and he is afraid of thunderstorms. Don't ask any more questions. Please just do as I ask."

"Yes Master. Right away Master."

"Thank you."

"Oh, Master are you going out today?"

"Yes."

"Would you like me to get your cloak?"

"I do believe I said no more questions." He smiled at the maid and she smiled back at her kind master.

"Yes, Yes you did." Nekozawa went back into his room and saw Haruhi waiting for him to return. She was wearing a red shirt with a black in the middle with a whited out silhouette of a rose, along with a pair of black shorts considering his jeans were way to long.

"Wow, You look good in my clothes. So shall we be off Mr. Fujioka?"

"That's not funny."

"Well I thought it was." He ginned at her and she just smiled back.

"So where are we going?"

"That my dear is a surprise."

"Oh?"

"Yes."

"Okay so who is driving?"

"I am."

Haruhi looked at him shocked. "You can drive!?"

"Yup. What about you? Can you drive?"

"No way."

"Why not?"

"Well it helps to have a car to drive in and..."

"Wait your dad doesn't drive you to school or to his job?"

"No its within walking distance as is my school."

"Ah well that explains why you were outside on the ground."

"Ya think?"

Nekozawa heard this attitude and he softly bumped the back of his fist on her head. "Don't get smart."

"I have a problem with that."

"With what?"

"Not getting smart. I'm already smart." Haruhi stuck her tongue out at him and rushed down the stairs. _'This is going to be an interesting game.'_

After he got downstairs he opened the garage door which was huge compared to the garages Haruhi has seen. "Alright let's go."

"Which Car is yours?"

"The big black truck."

Her eyes opened wide as she noticed a big black Toyota. "That's yours?"

"Yup. My family gave it to me after I got my license. They asked me what color I wanted it to be and I said I wanted black."

"Wait so you knew you were getting a truck?"

"Yeah I kind of figured it out when I saw the computer open in my dad's office. There was also a to do list on the desk that said he was going to get me a truck."

Haruhi giggled and got into the truck. "Wow I feel so tall yet so short at the same time."

"Well maybe that's because you are short Haruhi." She gave him a look that made him bust out in laughter.

"Wow so that's how you really laugh?"

Nekozawa smiled and leaned over to her. "Yeah and?"

"Just that it's a nice laugh that's all." Haruhi was blushing but Nekozawa decided not to say anything about it and opened the other garage door that would let them out.

"Alright you ready?"

"I-I guess."

"Well then let's go." Nekozawa noticed that it was bright outside as he was backing up and he put the visor down when they were finally on the road. "You're going to have to allow the visor to be down I can't see if the sun is in my eyes."

"That's fine." Haruhi was enjoying riding with Nekozawa. She never thought in a million years she would be riding in the front seat of Nekozawa car because she never thought she would be hanging out with him. and she thought that because of how he acted like at school. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Excuse me?" Was all he could ask at a question like that.

"Well I mean...you let me stay the night, You took off your cloak and wig when I asked, you let me cook breakfast for you, you let me borrow your clothes, and now you're taking me somewhere."

"You ask me why I do all those things and I guess you're expecting a marvelous answer but..." He took in a deep breathed and sighed. "I did all that because I wanted to."

"Just because you wanted to?"

"Yup that's the only answer I can give you Haruhi. I'm sorry."

"No. I'm sorry for asking you such a question."

"It's okay. Oh it looks like we're here." Haruhi looked out the window and was surprised.

"You're taking me to an amusement park!? Why!?"

"Because you don't have enough fun. I see how you act in school and all you think about is school work this homework that. You need a break."

"I guess you're right." Haruhi started hearing something in the distance and looked to where the noise was coming from.

"Kyoya why didn't you keep calling Haruhi?"

"Because you made me keep calling her house for an hour."

"I wanted her to come with us to the amusement park! Mommy, Daddy, and Daughter!"

"One I'm not a mommy clearly, Two you can't be her father moron you're only a grade above her, one and two are self explanatory to the third one."

Haruhi instantly hid behind Nekozawa and clutched his shirt. "What's wrong Haruhi?"

"Kyoya - Senpai and Tamaki - Senpai are here."

"How cute you're a damsel in distress."

"Oh shut up!"

"Well looks like I'll have to play hero." He went back tot he truck and got out a red and black baseball cap and put it on Haruhi. "And you still look cool."

"What's this for?"

"It's a disguise. I'll deal with them all you have to do is call me by my first name, Umehito when you decide to go inside okay?"

"Y-Your first name!?"

"Yes. Trust me okay?"

"A-Alright I'll trust you..."

"Good." Nekozawa and Haruhi walked towards the gate and Her two club mates saw Nekozawa. They weren't paying attention to her.

"N-Nekozawa - Senpai!? Y-You're not wearing your cloak!" Shouted Tamaki. Kyoya wasn't bothered by it at all. Its of no concern to him.

"Hello Suoh."

"Don't you hello Suoh me. Who the hell is that with you that person looks like Haruhi!"

"Well it's not." Haruhi looked up at him almost hopeful that this would go well.

"Then who is it?"

"Kyoya, Tamaki...I would like you to meet my cousin Haru. This is his first time visiting me so I decided to take him to an amusement park. What are you two doing here. On a date are we?" Haruhi noticed that this sounded just like the Nekozawa from school. _'I guess there really isn't that much of a difference, but there is still a difference.' _She thought to herself.

"Shut up Nekozawa - Senpai we are not on a date! We're on a best friends day."

"Ah well okay then." Haruhi tugged on Nekozawa's shirt.

"Umehito? I want to go inside. I want to ride the roller coaster with you." She tried to act childish and then she had the perfect idea of how to repay him for calling her a damsel in distress. "You promised Umehito." She whined and if possible made her pout bigger.

"A-Alright T-Then lets go inside." He was clearly flustered but the other two didn't notice.

"I still think that's Haruhi."

Nekozawa snapped back at Tamaki. "Haruhi would never take off the honorific off of a person's name that is her Senpai let alone call them by their first name other than those in her club."

Clearly defeated Tamaki stood calm. "Well I guess that's true." Tamaki suddenly took out his phone and read it. "Kyoya I have to get back home my grandmother is very angry with me."

"Fine, fine." The two club mates left and Nekozawa smiled.

"Well then _Haru_ I guess we should go inside and ride that roller coaster you wanted to ride oh so badly." Nekozawa took her hand and kissed it, making Haruhi blush a deep red. Getting irritated she put the red and black baseball cap on Nekozawa. "W-What this for?"

"Well you can pretend its your wig for the day. Just don't wear a cloak or cling to shadowy places and remember what happens if I win."

"Oh I know what happens if you win. Do remember what happens if I win?"

"Yes I remember."

Nekozawa smiled and took her hand. "Good let's go."

* * *

They were on the Ferris wheel now. They decided to ride it last when it got dark. "Umehito look at all the lights!"

"W-What did you say?"

"Oh sorry I guess it slipped."

"N-No its fine. Just don't call me that at school okay? It would cause trouble for you."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll be cursed the rest of your high school life." He watched a shiver run down her spine and laughed. "Relax I was only half kidding."

"HALF!?"

"It would cause trouble for you in the host club."

"I guess that's true." The Ferris wheel stopped and they got off and went to the truck.

"So did you have a good time today?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Did you expect me to be able to handle the light?"

"Honestly no and there were a couple times when you enjoyed walking in the shade a little too much, but you did surprisingly well."

"Thank you. That's the first time in years that I've been out in the sunlight without my cloak and wig."

"Really? Well then why would you pick now to go out into the sunlight?"

"Because it sounded interesting and it was." He smiled and opened her door so she could get in the truck." As they were driving back to his house it started pouring and he saw storm clouds. "Haruhi take this." He reached into the back seat and grabbed his cloak.

"This is your cloak why do you want me to..."

"Just put it on hold the hood over your eyes and plug your ears." Haruhi did as she was told and from underneath the hood she saw a quick flash of light and it all made sense why he told her what he told her. He pulled over to the side of the road to check the weather and it said there would be severe thunderstorms all week.

He began to drive back to his house again and it didn't take long to get back. He pulled into the garage carefully and quickly got out to get to Haruhi's side. He opened the door and saw tears running down her eyes. Then he notice her phone fall. He opened it up to read,

_**Haruhi honey I need you to stay at your friends house for a week okay? It's severe thunderstorms all week and a couple of our bartenders are going to be gone because of the storm from last night. Apparently it did some heavy damage, so I'm going to be here all week. Don't worry I will be able to go home but not as often as you need someone there for you. I know you're going to try and be a brave little girl and deal with it by yourself like you have been ever since you were little but I can't let you do that. Now you have a place you can go to when I'm not there and I need you to take advantage of that with all the grace in the world. I love you Haruhi and I'm sorry. Love Daddy.**_

Slipping the phone back into her pocket he picked her up bridal style and carried her up the stairs. _'Looks like you're going to continue being in my room for a week, and what's more you've been dealing with all of this by yourself. I shall make a charm for you. It will take away your fears.' _When they finally got up the stairs he took the cloak off of her. "Sit down Haruhi."

"Thanks." She frowned while covering her ears.

Nekozawa couldn't stand seeing such a strong person being so weak and scared. On top of that reading that text message. He walked over to her and kneeled down in front of her and uncovered her ears. "Haruhi. Would you like me to make a charm for you?"

"A Charm?"

"Yes a charm to protect you from the storms. It's a very special charm that only works for one person. It will be a necklace if that's okay."

"I would like that but I'm still wondering why you're acting so nice..."

"Haruhi we only met at school once or twice you didn't really get to know me. Now you have. Trust me...This is me."


	4. The Rose Charm

"This...is the real you?"

Nekozawa just smiled and nodded. "Oh I forgot to check the bump on the back of your head."

"I-I think it's fine..."

"Okay well if you're sure then I guess it is." Haruhi nodded.

"So about this charm..."

"Oh right well I would need your help making it."

"Umm...is it a real charm? I mean will it actually work?"

"Yes Haruhi it will work but only if you believe in it."

"Wow, how cheesy."

"I know I'm sorry I had to." Nekozawa began to laugh. "Alright I usually call these things charms because I think if a friend or family member...basically someone you care about...if they make it for you then its kind of a good luck charm."

"Ah okay..."

"You still don't follow do you?"

"Not quite..."

"Hmm well...come with me." Nekozawa took her hand and tried to calmly take her to his dresser and noticed she kept tensing up. "Don't worry the thunder won't get you while I'm here." After he had said that she had relaxed some but not much. "Here, I made these." He opened a huge Jewelry box that had multiple drawers. The first one was filled with tiny beautiful items the second was filled with chains and the last one was filled with incense powder.

"What is all this?"

"This is the basic stuff needed to make for the charm. I've never shown this to anyone before not even my little sister." He smiled a sad smile, and Haruhi blushed.

"So uh...why are you letting me see it?"

"Wow you're as oblivious as they say huh?"

"Shut up!" He laughed a bit and smiled back at her. "Wait you made these? They're so tiny."

"Yeah well my dad has a secret hobby of making necklaces and bracelets, and I thought it was fascinating so I asked him to teach me and he did." She looked closer at the beautiful things in the box and then a huge thunder clap sounded. She clung to Nekozawa.

"I-I'm so sorry. Just please bare with it for a little while longer."

"What are you sorry for? Having a fear of thunderstorms. Haruhi...If your saying sorry for being afraid of something you might as well say sorry for breathing. Fear is something everyone has. No matter how ridiculous or how understandable the fear may be." He began to pet her hair and pushed her away slightly realizing the slightly embarrassing situation and how he was holding her. "Well lets hurry up and make you a charm."

"I like the roses." Nekozawa chuckled a bit.

"That would make sense since you are surrounded by roses everyday."

"What do you mean?"

"Well roses have different colors right?"

"Right."

"Did you know that the colors of the roses resemble a personality?"

"HUH!?"

"Yup." Nekozawa looked outside. "Looks like the thunder is gone but it's still raining.

"Y-Yeah...So what's this about personality roses." Nekozawa patted her head.

"No silly the colors only resemble the personality."

"Okay explain."

"Well Let's start with Kyoya. He would be a purple rose which would signify Mystery and Elegance."

"That's true! I never know what he's thinking yet all the girls think he's the coolest thing around."

"Ha that is something I agree with you on...now lets see Tamaki would be a white rose which means Purity and innocence."

"He is anything but! He thinks pervy things about me and calls me daughter!"

"Ah but all his intentions are pure aren't they? He wants to protect you even though he is a delusional bastard that stepped on belzeneff."

"Um...Are you...Mad at him still?"

"No what would make you say that?"

"N-No reason...Anyway what about the twins?"

"Well I don't know which is which but I know the light blue one usually portrays someone who would show fascination for their whatever new friend. The orange usually portrays someone who likes to express their passion and desire. Which would make sense that they are mischievous together."

"Wow...That does kind of make sense I guess."

"Lastly Honey and Mori. Mori would be a blue rose, which symbolizes mysteriousness and a sort of stoic attitude. Honey would be a pink rose, which symbolizes Gratitude and Admiration.

"Wow how do you know all of this rose stuff?"

"My mother told me all about flowers and what they mean."

"Ah I guess that would make sense why you know all of this. Okay I'm probably going to regret this...What about me?"

"You really want to know?"

"Well when you say it like that!"

"Fine, fine I'll tell you. You resemble a red rose...no more like a dark red rose. It symbolizes deep passion and unconscious beauty."

"D-D-Deep PASSION!?"

"Well you do have a deep passion for your studies and what you want in your future right?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Well then there ya go." Nekozawa noticed that the rain had stopped and smiled to himself. "So go ahead and pick a charm, chain and whatever fragrance you would like."

"What's your rose color and what does it mean?"

"My mother said it's a lavender rose but I would like a black rose."

"Why would you like a black rose? That sounds sad."

"It doesn't have to be. A black rose doesn't always have to be sad it can also symbolize new beginnings."

"That sounds nice. Wait so what's the Lavender rose?"

"H-Haruhi you need to pick a charm, chain and fragrance. The smells are escaping..."

"Oh right." She looked around and found the perfect one and she picked out a black chain so the color would stand out and she picked the scent of lavender. It reminder her of when her mom would make her lavender tea. "I like this one." She held up the charm and it was a lavender rose inside of a black heart.

"H-Haruhi you like the lavender rose?"

"Yeah why?"

"N-No reason...Alright I'll make the charm now..." He took the powder she picked out and poured it slowly into the small rose. When he was done putting it on the chain he kissed the charm and put it around her neck. He noticed her turn as red as the dark rose she was. "I'm sorry I had to kiss it...that's how to complete the charm."

"I-It's okay. Just promise me at some point you will tell me what the lavender rose means. It's very beautiful." Nekozawa took a big gulp and nodded.

"You should get to bed."

"You should too."

"You mean in the same bed...AGAIN!?"

"Well I don't see anywhere else for you to sleep."

"O-Okay." Nekozawa realized that he has been getting more flustered lately and he knew that it was because of Haruhi and his rose color. _'The Lavender Rose...Love At First Sight.'_

* * *

**_Hey there people reading this. I actually did find those rose meanings all over the internet. I looked them up and that's what I got from many different places. So YAY Rose meanings. X3 Well please tell me what you thought of this chapter. X3 See you in the next chapter. :3_**


	5. Hosting Nekozawa

Nekozawa heard his alarm go off and pushed Haruhi off his chest gently. She was still sound asleep. _'We've got plenty of time before school starts. I'll make her some breakfast.' _Nekozawa walked tot he stove and turned it on. _'I'll make her a lunch too considering she probably doesn't have enough to buy lunch and I don't want to wake her just yet.' _"Umehito?" This time feeling for sure that his heart skipped a beat he walked over to her.

"It's okay you can go back to sleep Haruhi." She smiled and he watched her quickly drift back to sleep.

Finishing up with what he was making for breakfast he made some hot tea and then set the table along with the tea. He finally went to go wake up Haruhi. When he walked closer to his bed he noticed that her necklace was still on and she was sleeping on his pillow. _'I don't want to wake her up but we have to eat and go to school.' _He heard a knock at the door and went to go answer it making sure that nobody caught sight of Haruhi sleeping in his bed. "Yes?"

"Master we've brought Mr. Fujioka's school clothes."

"Ah thank you."

"You're welcome. Let us know if you need anything else."

"I will thank you." He closed the door and set the clothes on the bed and gently shook Haruhi awake. "Haruhi, I made breakfast..." She opened her eyes and looked up into Nekozawa's eyes. "H-Haruhi, I made breakfast and I also made you a lunch assuming you didn't have enough money to buy a lunch."

She blinked her eyes and looked at the table. "Hey Umehito?" Blushing intensely he looked at her. "Can you give me my school bag please?"

"S-Sure?" He grabbed her school bag and watched as she took out something that held her contacts. "When did you put those back in there Haruhi?"

"After we got back. I almost fell asleep with them on." She put them in and looked at the table. "It looks delicious!"

"Thanks." He smiled at her and went to go pour their hot tea into cups. "Come and eat Haruhi." She got up and sat at the table which had eggs, toast, some well cooked fish.

They ate and had Nekozawa's driver drive them to school. Haruhi had picked out her all black outfit and now they arrived at school. "I have a weird feeling you're going to be in the host club today Nekozawa - Senpai."

He smiled, "Yes I will be but I also am going to be as myself without my cloak and wig."

"W-Why!?"

"Because I want to see how your fellow host club members act. Plus you seem to like it when I'm myself."

"But you're wearing your cloak and wig now aren't you?"

"Patience my dear. Patience." The bell rang and they went to their classes

Haruhi was sitting in between Hikaru and Kaoru and they both asked her at the same time, "Why were you coming to school with Nekozawa - Senpai?"

"You saw that did you?" She mischievously said to the mischievous twins.

"We most certainly did see it...What are you planning."

"Oh just a little surprised considering I lost a bet to him he helped me with the surprise that's going to happen during host club."

"WHAT!?"

"Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi Please at least try and pay attention during my lessons." All three apologized.

* * *

"N-Nekozawa - Senpai why are you here!? Are you a guest!?"

He just simply smiled at Tamaki, "I guess you could say that."

Kyoya walked over to them. "Nekozawa - Senpai did you loose a bet or something?"

"No in fact Haruhi lost the bet. I'm the one who won."

"Really? Well then I can't wait to see how this day turns out."

"Alright this is what I'm wearing today. I lost to Nekozawa - Senpai so I'm wearing this." Everyone looked at Haruhi and she was wearing the charm Nekozawa had made for her, a black tank which didn't reveal that she was a girl, and black cargo pants.

"H-Haruhi!?" Tamaki was shocked to see Haruhi in all black.

The twins walked into the club room along with Honey and Mori. They all said at the same time, "Haruhi is that you!?"

She looked at Nekozawa, "See I told you they would be shocked."

"I don't remember you telling me that." He smiled at her.

"Maybe I said it with my mind."

"Maybe I wasn't paying attention." He laughed and that was the first time the other hosts heard Nekozawa truly laugh.

"Darling Daughter what's going on here!? Why are you getting so close to Nekozawa - Senpai?"

Getting irritated she flicked Tamaki's nose. "I can hang out with whoever I want Tamaki - Senpai."

"HARUHI IS ANGRY!"

"Well Looks like the guests are arriving." Nekozawa had said to everyone to get their attention. Everyone looked at the doors and grabbed their hosts. At that moment Nekozawa grabbed Haruhi's arm and walked to a couch. They all heard the screams of many girls as they saw this but it wasn't screams of despair no...It was screams of Moe! "So I take it none of the girls know that you're a girl?" Nekozawa whispered in her ear. She shook her head. "Alright then." He took his cloak and wig off and sat down with Haruhi.

One of the girls walked over to them blushing furiously. "Umm...Haruhi - Kun?"

"Yes what is it princess?"

"C-Could you introduce me to your friend?"

"Sure." Haruhi used her natural host club smile and feeling a bit brave Nekozawa got up and took the girl's hand.

"My name is Umehito Nekozawa Princess. It's a pleasure to meet you. May I see your palm?" Without any hesitation she flipped over her palm so he could see it. He began to trace it. "Hmm it says that you will be beautiful forever and you will find your true love in this school. Could it be me princess?" The girl screamed with joy and fainted. All the other hosts Jaws dropped, even Kyoya's. Haruhi wasn't surprised in the least in fact she was laughing. "Well I guess I did a good job huh Haruhi?"

"Yeah, you sure did." She said through her laughter.

Another girl walked over and now everyone including the guests were looking over at Nekozawa and Haruhi. "H-Haruhi - Kun you look like such a bad boy can you say something in a bad boy way?" Haruhi smiled back at Nekozawa and mouthed _'Watch this.' _She got up and wrapped her hand around the girl's waist and put the other hand gently on the girl's face.

"Hey princess, how about we ditch these losers and go have some fun?" Nekozawa tried his best not to laugh especially when the girl melted in her arms.

* * *

Club was over and Nekozawa was laughing so hard he was crying. "H-Haruhi you really outdid yourself. Oh I'm sorry **_"Miss Bad boy" _**

"Wait a minute how does Nekozawa - Senpai know you're a girl!?" The twins both questioned.

"Well there was a thunder storm and as I was running I guess I slipped and hit my head really hard. He found me and took me to his house and took care of me. My dad said it was okay that I stay at his house for a week because there will be severe thunderstorms all week and he won't be home much...wait how did you find out I was a girl?"

"You were so drenched when I picked you up it was hard NOT to tell." Nekozawa smiled. "That and I helped change you're clothes." Sensing he was about to get pummeled by all the hosts except Kyoya he hid behind Haruhi.

"Why are you hiding behind Haru - Chan!?" Honey was pissed he didn't like the idea of someone mistreating Haruhi.

"Wait! Wait! Honey - Senpai it's okay he didn't do anything bad and he didn't see anything. It was only when he picked me up that he noticed."

"Are you sure Haru - Chan?"

"Yes! Now please stop the assault."

Honey gave everyone and angry look and they all stopped dead in their tracks. "Thank you Haruhi and Honey."

Kyoya walked up to Haruhi, "So where did you get this beautiful necklace?"

"Nekozawa - Senpai made it for me as a charm for when they're thunderstorms."

"Oh really?"

"Y-Yeah why what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Nekozawa - Senpai can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yes of course." Kyoya walked to one of the windows and Nekozawa followed.

"You know that I've known your family for a long time and I know that your mother taught you the language of the flowers and the color meaning behind the rose colors. I know what the lavender rose color means...Are you in love with her?"

* * *

_**BAM BAM BAM CLIFF HANGER! DON'T WORRY I WILL UPDATE SOON X3 x3 I LOVE CLIFF HANGERS! Tell me what you thought of this chapter please XD And thank you to the people who have already reviewed. The reviews I'm getting are making me smile lots! X3**_


	6. In Love?

"In love?" Nekozawa was shocked that Kyoya would ask him something so direct.

"Yes, In love. The lavender rose means love at first sight."

"I know that!" Nekozawa looked out the window. "She picked that rose of her own accord. I told her about the rose colors and all but..."

"Did you tell her the meaning of the lavender rose?"

"N-No but..."

"And you didn't exactly stop her did you?" Nekozawa looked back at Kyoya.

"Look I can't be in love with her." Nekozawa had a sad expression on his face and felt a pain in his chest.

"Why can't you?"

"Because she's so bright. It's practically blinding."

"Was there ever a moment where you felt like all you wanted to do was be close to her no matter what?"

"I guess..."

"Was there ever a moment you wanted to be the only one to protect her?"

"Well I wanted to protect her yes but..."

"Well then maybe you just need to figure it out for yourself."

"Kyoya I can't love..."

"Oh and I think you did a great job pretending at the amusement park. Did Haruhi enjoy riding the roller coaster?" He smiled and joined the others leaving Nekozawa in shock.

Haruhi walked up to Nekozawa and waved her hand in his face. "Hello earth to Nekozawa - Senpai..."

"Y-Yeah?"

"Are we going home or what?"

"HOME!?"

"Well yeah it is going to be my home for a whole week isn't it?"

"Yeah you're right. Oh I almost forgot to tell you...they cleared out a guest room today and you can sleep in there if you want?"

"I won't be near you?"

"Well uh...we would still be in the same house."

"I guess so. Alright I'll sleep in there."

* * *

"Hey Haruhi do you want to stop by your house to get some clothes?"

"Yeah that would be great." She told the driver the address and in no time they were there. "Thanks I'll be right back."

"I'll go in with you."

"Why?"

"To help you if you forget anything. Also I didn't expect your home was this close to mine."

"Hmm...okay come in." She unlocked the door and walked in. The place was still perfectly clean and she went into her room. "Huh...looks like dad already packed me some stuff. I hope he packed my nightgown."

"I'm sure he did."

"Yeah...hey I'm curious about something."

"What?"

"Well all the other hosts were shocked to see my home and it was like a completely different world to them. Why aren't you reacting like that?"

"Because my father grew up a commoner. Sometimes we go to visit his family in the spring and summer. I'm used to this. In fact I like this style of living a lot better than the mansion."

"Hmm Wow...Why is that?"

"It's simple and not flashy."

Haruhi laughed and Nekozawa felt something in his chest again. "That's true you don't like flashy things. I forgot."

"H-Haruhi..." She looked at him and smiled.

"Yes what is it?"

"I...have you ever...Um..."

"Have I ever what?"

"Is it okay if I ask your advice about something?"

"Um...sure?"

"What do I do if I've fallen in love with someone but I have no idea if I have fallen in love with someone?"

"That's a confusing question...Well I think you would realize when you fall in love."

Realizing that Haruhi probably never had fallen in love before he decided to ask, "You never had a boyfriend before have you...?"

"No. I've never fallen in love either so I don't know that much about it, but I think you would know that you've fallen in love once it happens. It may be a slow process for some people but I think it's something definitely noticeable. Why do you ask?"

"Um...no real reason. There might be a girl that I've fallen in love with but I don't know if I'm actually in love with her or not." Haruhi smiled.

"Hey tell your driver to go home."

"Why?"

"Well I want to repay you for letting me stay over so I'm letting you stay over."

"HOW DOES THAT HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH WHAT I WAS SAYING!?"

"Calm down we can talk about that later."

"Promise?"

"Pinky promise." Haruhi held out her pinky to a blushing Nekozawa and he made the pinky promise with her. "I'm going to text my dad that you're spending the night."

"You sure he'll be okay with that?"

"I'm sure. After all you both hate Tamaki with a burning passion." Nekozawa laughed and texted his driver to go home that he was going to stay longer and to not breath a word of it to anyone else including his parents. Being the loyal drive he is he texted back that he had nothing to worry.

"Hey what did Tamaki do to be hated by your dad?"

"He slipped on a banana peel and fell on top of me and my dad came into the door with him like that."

"And you didn't try and clear things up?"

"No not really. He kind of deserved it but he did make a huge crashing sound into the wall."

"I'm sure he's okay."

"Yup He is still calling me daughter and swinging me around all over the place."

"That's a bit..."

"Disgusting?"

"Y-Yeah..." Nekozawa was slightly scared for himself.

"Oh hey look my dad is cool with you staying over."

_**Hey Haruhi well that's good to hear that someone will be there with you. I'll just stay the night at my boss's house. Is he your boyfriend? Well I'm allowing it as long as he doesn't do anything bad but you trust him so I'll trust him but if Tamaki is over I'll kill him and I will ground you for a year for letting that thing spend the night at our precious home. Love Daddy.**_

"B-Boyfriend!?"

"I love how that's the part you're worried about..." She sarcastically added, but she was blushing a lot.

"Yeah you're father seems like quite the character."

"Yeah he is." She just smiled and went to go make dinner."

"What do you want to eat. Best tell me now before it starts storming."

"I want...a stew pot dinner."

"Really? That's a lot of food."

"I know...but if Haruhi is making it...AH FORGET IT!" _'What is going on with me today...'_

"Well it does sound good." Nekozawa smiled and walked over to wear he smelled something nice.

"Oh...is that your mother?"

"Yes she taught me all the recipes I know."

"Really? That's amazing. She is quite beautiful. You take after her huh?"

"That's what my dad says." She just smiled and went back to cooking.

It took about 45 minutes to an hour but she finally finished and got the table ready. "Thank you for the food!" They began to eat and the power went off with a huge thunder clap. Nekozawa took out his phone and turned on the flashlight and laid it on the table. "Don't worry I'm here nothing will harm you Haruhi." She shyly smiled and continued eating. _'WAIT...WHAT DID I JUST SAY!?'_

* * *

**_Please tell me what you thought of this chapter. I saw all the reviews and I wanted to post a new one immediately! X3 Thanks everyone!_**


	7. Oblivious

"So this girl that you've fallen for is she pretty?" Nekozawa looked at her and felt his heart skip a beat.

"Y-Yeah. Hey Haruhi...are you sure you've never had a boyfriend before?"

"Positive why?"

"Well I mean you are smart, and you're a great cook I can't imagine that you've never had a boyfriend before."

"Thanks Umehito but if I haven't even had my first kiss I highly doubt that I've a had a boyfriend plus I would have to like the guy first."

"Good point...WAIT DID YOU JUST SAY YOU'VE NEVER BEEN KISSED!?"

"Yup why are you so shocked."

"Same reason I was shocked that you've never had a boyfriend plus you are quite charming." He watched a blush appear on his face and blushed in return.

"W-Well about this girl...when you see her smile does it make you smile?"

"Yes and when she looks sad and scared I just want to protect her."

Haruhi got up to clear their plates and wash them and when she got to Nekozawa's plate he grabbed her hand softly. "W-What's wrong?"

"I can't be in love with her. I know I probably am in love with her because when she smiles my heart beats faster and I want to kiss her but I can't be in love with her."

"Why not?" Haruhi asked as she slipped out of his grip and put the dishes in the sink.

"Because she belongs in the light and I'm in the dark. I even explained that to Kyoya."

"So that's what you two were talking about...Do you remember what I told you about light and dark? Well maybe you could be this girl's Dark Love"

"Dark Love huh? I don't think it's as easy as you say it is."

"Well you've fallen for her haven't you?"

"Yeah."

"Well then go for it. Any girl would be lucky to have a guy like you. All they need to do is get to know you." Nekozawa went over to help Haruhi wash dishes when a thunder clap sounded through the apartment and he quickly grabbed her when she was about to slip and fall on some water that was dripping from her washing dishes. They both heard a crash which sounded like broken glass.

"Are you okay Haruhi?"

"Yeah thanks for catching me." She turned her body around and noticed how close they were and immediately tried to back away, but Nekozawa grabbed her hand and pulled her closer. "W-What's wrong!?"

"There's glass..." Trying to keep his pounding heart in his chest he looked at her and then at the floor to where she had broken one of the glasses.

"Oh...Umm...I'll clean it up..."

"Don't worry about it I'll do it. It is partly my fault anyway."

"how?" She asked as she was headed toward the living room.

"Excuse me?"

"How is it your fault that the glass broke?"

"Well because I caught you the way I did and it made you drop the glass."

"Hmm Well then I guess you're right."

"Jeeze way to be blunt about it."

"Sorry." She smiled and sat down in the living room with a blanket around her and turned on the TV.

"A-Are you still wearing the charm?"

"Yeah. It helps a little. It's a pretty lavender rose."

Nekozawa finished cleaning up the broken glass and went into the living room with Haruhi. "You wanted to know what the lavender rose meaning is right?"

"Yes. It's your rose isn't it?"

"Yes, well that's what my mom said. Um...the lavender means love at first sight..." Nekozawa looked away afraid of her reaction.

"Hmm is that so? Well then this girl is your love at first sight. Maybe she should be wearing this charm." He looked at her and held her hands to make her stop taking it off. "What's wrong?"

"She...that is the girl that I'm in love with...the girl I think I'm in love with...is already wearing a charm."

Preparing for her to reject him he was incredibly shocked when he heard, "Ah is that so well then she must be a very lucky girl...but I thought you said you haven't let anyone else see the charm collection except me. Maybe you had forgotten and you remembered." She just smiled and continued watching TV.

_'HOW OBLIVIOUS CAN SHE BE!? Well I guess that's another reason why I've fallen in love with her.' _He noticed Haruhi looking at him. "Is something wrong?"

"You tell me." She put her head to his. "Do you have a fever? You're face has been red for a while now." _'Please...Haruhi don't do that...you're making it worse.'_ "You're burning up! Let me go get you some medicine."

"Haruhi..." Nekozawa grabbed her hand and pulled her into his lap and kissed her. It was a soft gentle kiss but he tried his best to show her who the girl he had fallen for truly is. He ended the kiss to see a fully blushed Haruhi. "Haruhi...the girl that I had fallen for...or well the girl I think I had fallen for...I just gave her, her first kiss. It was my first kiss too. Do you understand?" Without getting an answer he kissed her again and held her closer to him. To his surprise she kissed back.

Eventually they needed air so Haruhi broke the kiss and was still blushing. "S-So I'm...that girl?"

"Yes you are Haruhi...although if you don't want to be with me it's fine I understand. I am in the darkness after all."

"Well I am a bit surprised. I never would've guessed it would be me."

"No kidding. I was dropping all kinds of hints that it was you. You really are oblivious..."

"I know that I'm oblivious and now that I know that you've fallen for me I assume that you want to go out with me..."

"Y-Yes...But I would like for you to think about it."

"Why?"

"Because if you accept to be my girlfriend then you would have to move in with me."

"WHAT!? WHY!?"

"It's my parent's rule. Well it's their rule for me."

"Why only you?"

"Well it's because of something I had promised them."

"What did you promise them?" Haruhi was a tad bit curious but also angry.

"I was completely convinced ever since the end of my freshman year in high school that I would never get a girlfriend. I told my parents that and they turned it into a bet. If I didn't get a single girlfriend all through high school then I could live my life how I please. In the darkness and have my own separate mansion..."

"And if you did get a girlfriend?"

"I would have to have her live with me and...marry her..."

* * *

_**Hey everyone sorry it's been so long I know I should've updated sooner... :*( oh well XD I updated now and here is the chapter please tell me what you think :) I can't wait to read the reviews! X3 XD X3 **_


	8. Meeting Dad

"Marriage!?"

Nekozawa looked at her with a saddened expression. "That's why I would like for you to think about it."

"Alright I'll think about it..."

"Seriously?"

"You sound more curious at my answer than happy about it."

"No, no sorry its just that I didn't expect that."

"Well I do like you and I think it would be fun but..."

"The moving in and sudden marriage thing?"

"Yeah that's a bit much." Haruhi said as she rubbed her tired eyes.

"I understand." Nekozawa patted Haruhi's head and continued watching TV. "Remember you don't have to answer me right now."

Haruhi rested her head on Nekozawa's shoulder and sleepily said, "I know, I know..." She quickly fell asleep like that.

"What am I going to do with you Haruhi? I didn't expect to fall in love with you. I didn't expect you to be so interesting, I didn't expect you lived this kind of life, I didn't expect you to actually think about it and I certainly didn't expect..."

"Ume...hito...I love...you..."

"And I certainly didn't expect you were going to be the girl I want to marry with all my heart." Nekozawa could feel his heart pounding but he knew Haruhi couldn't sleep like that forever so he picked her up carefully, almost like a princess and found her room then set her on her bed. "Haruhi I'm going to sleep in the living room okay?" He looked at her for a few moments. _'Ah...I guess its okay then.' _He started to get up from her bed side when he felt Haruhi's hand on his. He instantly blushed and thought he would have a heart attack with how much his heart was pounding. "H-Haruhi?"

"Don't go...stay here..."

Nekozawa smiled and sat beside her bed. _'Alright I'll stay. Even though I'm afraid of what your father might say if he finds me in here...'_ "Your wish is my command."

* * *

Nekozawa was sound asleep until he felt something punch his shoulder really hard. "OW! WHAT THE HELL!? WHO THE HELL!?"

"Oh so you aren't Tamaki after all, my bad." Nekozawa looked up and saw a man wearing a White T-Shirt and a pair of black and red stripped pajama pants. "You must be Haruhi's friend."

"Yes. Sorry for the intrusion. My name is Umehito Nekozawa. You must be Haruhi's father."

"You would be correct...Neko - Chan. Why are you in my daughter's room?"

"Well she fell asleep on my shoulder in the living room as we were watching TV and so I picked her up and put her on her bed. I was going to go sleep in the living room but she told me to stay. She also told me that she lpves me in her sleep when she fell asleep in the living room but that was probably just sleep talk right?"

"Hmm Thank you for telling me all that. I'm not mad considering you slept on the floor and not in bed with her but here's and interesting thing to learn about Haruhi. She always tells the truth when she talks in her sleep. So if she said she loves you and she was asleep when she said it..." Ranka smiled at Nekozawa and winked.

Nekozawa blushed and heard someone else walk in. "Oh so you're finally awake. Why is your face all red?" He looked at Haruhi dressed up in a red spaghetti strap shirt and blue jeans.

"Haruhi he is blushing because you said something embarrassing in your sleep again." Ranka smiled even more.

"WHAT!? Tell me what I said please!?" Nekozawa just shook his head no. "Dad? He told you so please tell me."

"It's not our fault that you don't remember." Ranka laughed and patted his daughter on the head. "You always remember eventually."

"Fine whatever. Would you like some breakfast Umehito?" Nekozawa immediately covered his face with his hands and ran into the restroom. "W-What did I say?" She looked at her dad and he just stood there smiling a huge smile.

"First name huh? Wow he must be someone very special to my little Haruhi."

Haruhi then realized that she called him by his first name, and not only that but in front of her dad. "I...Um...he..."

"Relax Haruhi. I like him. If you two end up getting in a relationship I'll agree to it."

"Yeah well he did kind of ask me out but there is a um...condition."

"A condition? What type of condition?" Nekozawa immediately ran out of the bathroom covering Haruhi's mouth. "Neko - Chan. You will let go of my daughter this instant and tell me what this condition is for dating my daughter."

"Well um. You see I like to be shrouded in darkness a lot and my mother and father didn't like it so much. I also told them that, that would be the reason I would never get a girlfriend. So my father came up with the idea that if I indeed couldn't get a girlfriend throughout all my high school life then I could have my own mansion as dark as I like."

"And if you did get a girlfriend?" He noticed Haruhi blush at that point.

"She...would have to live with me in a separate house and be my...wife..." Nekozawa was ready for shouting and good beating.

"Is that all?" Is what he got instead.

"What?" Both Haruhi and Nekozawa questioned.

"I am seriously asking if that's all. Is there more?"

"Well I guess we wouldn't be getting married until both of us graduated but she would have to move in immediately with me into a separate house. It would be a small commoner house."

"For some reason I feel insulted."

"No you shouldn't feel insulted my dad used to be a commoner. He only got as much money as he got because he became a part of my mom's family. So you shouldn't feel insulted and he would be paying for everything...That is of course...that um...I do get Haruhi as my...G-Girlfriend."

"Wow I never expected that. So your dad used to be a commoner?"

Haruhi's mouth dropped. "That's the part you're concerned with!?"

"Hey I'm not the one who said I love him in my sleep...Shit...um Haruhi?"

Haruhi blushed a deep red and ran into the kitchen. "I'm going to cook breakfast now!"

Ranka sighed. "What a troublesome girl. She never wants to hear from anyone else what she says when she sleep talks, but honestly that used to be the only way I could get her to tell me anything."

"Really?"

"Yeah. When her mom died she started taking on almost all the responsibility of the house. She never said when she was tired or sick. The only time I would figure that stuff out was either when she collapsed from exhaustion or when she got sick so much I would have to take her to the doctor immediately. Then one time when she fell asleep from watching TV I carried her to bed and I asked out loud, "Haruhi why won't you tell me when you're tired or sick?" This was only a couple weeks after her mom had passed away, but to my surprise she answered me back with, "Because...then daddy would be worried about me...and not his...job." I replied back with, "It's daddy's job to worry about you Haruhi." She answered back with something that shot me in the heart. "Right now daddy is very sad...that mommy died and he won't get to...see her anymore. I can take care of everything...until...daddy is happy again." I didn't know what else to say but I left her room and I honestly cried. I had no idea that I had caused her so much worry or that she noticed I was sad everyday. She keeps everything bottled up even to this day. Sometimes she will act strong all by herself acting like she can do it all on her own when in reality she wants some help and a shoulder to cry on. I'm just happy she has someone she can tell those things to."

Nekozawa was wiping away the tears off his face and looked up at Ranka. "Who would that be?"

"Neko - Chan...I thought you would know by now...It's you. She immediately told you that she doesn't like thunderstorms, she trusted you enough for you to be in the same room as her, and you even helped her when you two went to the amusement park and she didn't want to be seen by her club mates."

"H-How do you know about all that?"

"She told me through text message. She went on and on about how you act during school and that you're in the black magic club but no one guess that if they got to know you and that...she's very happy that you made her that lucky charm." He saw Nekozawa blush and smiled. "I don't mind you dating my daughter. Considering how you mouthed off to your parents the conditions seem reasonable and as long as you don't marry her until after graduation I don't mind."

"But?"

"But if you do anything to make her cry I will call the host club boys and they will either confront you as a group or each one will confront you personally. Then you have to deal with me. I have seen plenty of my daughters tears even when she thinks no one is looking. I don't need you to make her cry."

"Could you at least tell me the one thing that makes her cry the most?"

"Yeah...its when she feels alone. Oh and you have to find a special way to ask her to be your girlfriend. My Haruhi deserves the best considering what she's been through."

"Yes sir."

"Oh and one more thing you are Neko - Chan not Tamaki. You don't need formalities around me. Just call me Ranka."

"Yes...Ranka...That's still weird."

"Well get used to it. I'm practically giving you my daughter which I will admit is so unlike me but I'm making a special exception in your case. Don't make me regret it. Oh and one more thing. I will be driving you both to school and I can visit whenever I want."

"How are you sure she'll even say yes?" Ranka was about to talk but they both heard Haruhi shout.

"Dad, Umehito breakfast is ready!"

"Well I'd say that's a good sign considering you are her Senpai and she is still using your first name. She also didn't deny not loving you. Now lets go eat." Ranka went into the kitchen with a blushing Nekozawa.

"Why is his face all red again."

"We had a man to man talk. Nothing that you need to be concerned about yet my little Haruhi."

"Yet?"

"Ooh you made Omelets my favorite!"

"Oh well I guess I'll figure it out later. Umehito I made you some tea instead of coffee."

"T-Thanks Haruhi."

"No problem." She smiled. "You did say that you like tea." Ranka just smiled and continued eating.

* * *

_**Hey guys I know its been like FOREVER X( sorry about that well here is the next chapter and I will definitely be updating soon I PROMIS! See you in the next chapter oh and please tell me what you thought of this one X3 thanks for reading!**_


	9. Host Club

"Haruhi? HEY HARUHI!?"

"What? Oh sorry Kyoya...what is it?"

"First off during a club meeting you really shouldn't be dozing off also you seem to be concerned about something. You mind telling me what it is?"

"I'll tell you but the other hosts can't know." The other hosts glared at Kyoya and then all shared a sigh.

"Agreed." Kyoya took Haruhi's hand and walked to one of the closets that was on the far side of the room. "So what's troubling you."

"Its um...Nekozawa - Senpai..."

"Excuse me what!?" Kyoya was shocked to see Haruhi blush when she said his name. "Did he do something to you? Does Honey - Senpai need to teach him a lesson. I can always send the twins and Mori - Senpai to his house and make sure to interrogate him the next time he leaves. Just please tell me why you are blushing like that."

"I-Its nothing like that its just...I really like him but he said that if I became his girlfriend according to his parents I would have to..."

"Have to what?" Not liking the sound of it Kyoya slightly stepped back.

"Have to move in with him and marry him. We would have our own separate house and it would be a commoner house, but still...I don't know what to do..."

"Well that is a predicament. I didn't quite expect him to actually be in love with you."

"That's what you're concerned with!?"

"Sorry...well did he at some point talk to your father?"

"Yeah actually they did. Why?"

"You should probably talk to your father."

"You think he knows something?"

"I think he knows quite a lot of what's going on."

"Okay."

"You sound as if you want all this to happen."

"But?"

"But...you also sound scared. It's not that you don't know what to do its that your scared what to do right?"

"Well I guess your the smart one of the host club for a reason. Yeah I just don't want to ruin anything."

"What would you ruin?"

"Huh?" Haruhi realized what she had said and blushed.

"What would you ruin?"

"I am afraid I will ruin the life he wanted for himself."

"Well it sounds to me your the life he wants for himself." Hearing this from Kyoya she couldn't help but think about the way they acted at the amusement park and the way he protected her form them noticing her with him. Then she also remembered that Kyoya didn't really react to Nekozawa being with someone without his cloak.

"Kyoya - Senpai?"

"Yes?"

"Did you know it was me with Nekozawa at the amusement park that day?"

"Yes I did. I thought Tamaki was being very foolish and I thought it was almost sweet that Nekozawa - Senpai was protecting you from Tamaki."

Haruhi blushed more. "I guess you're right." They heard the twins rush towards them.

"Kyoya - Senpai made Haruhi blush!?"

"Hikaru calm down."

"What are you so ashamed about Haruhi? Don't you want to tell them?" Kyoya said jokingly while hugging her.

"That's not funny Kyoya - Senpai you know that I like...!" She covered her mouth and now all eyes were focused on her.

Hikaru and Kaoru poked both of her sides. "Tell us Haruhi. Who do you like?" She shook her head and form behind them they heard a scared shout from Tamaki. When they looked to see what would scare him so much they saw a pissed off Nekozawa. Haruhi looked up at Kyoya and he only smiled at her. They twins looked at each other then watched as Nekozawa was getting closer to them, with his "I'm going to kill you!" look. They hugged Haruhi at her sides and he only quickened his pace. "What do you want with Haruhi!?" They asked.

Nekozawa reached them and stood there as calm as he could but it wouldn't last long. He didn't like seeing the twins hug the one he loved. "Haruhi did you make a decision yet?" She shook her head. "Can I temporarily make the decision for you? Please?" She slowly nodded her head. He smiled an evil smile and took off his cloak and wig. "Good. Hikaru and Kaoru you better get off my girlfriend this instant or I will curse you for all eternity!"

"G-Girfriend!?" Hikaru stared at a blushing Haruhi. "T-There's no way!"

"Why don't you believe me?" Nekozawa smiled inching a little closer.

"Because...There is no way she would want to be with someone so creepy." Haruhi punched Hikaru in the side.

"He's not creepy! You don't know anything about him! Until you know someone completely you shouldn't judge them!"

"N-No way...Haurhi you actually like him!?" Hikaru was in full shock as he held his side that hurt more emotionally than phyiscally. The pain transfered to his heart as she nodded her head yes. "What have you done to Haruhi!? Did you brain wash her? You must have...this just doesn't make sense!" Noticing his brother in permenant denial that Haruhi has feelings for Nekozawa he walked over to him.

"Hikaru. She isn't brainwashed. She likes him and that's just something you're going to have to accept."

"No I won't accept it!"

Nekozawa spoke up. "Then can you really call yourself her friend?" Hikaru couldn't say anything but he looked at Haruhi and then ran out of the club room. He passed the fainted Tamaki that had just watched his "Daughter" Admit that she likes Nekozawa. Kaoru chased after Hikaru to go talk to him. "Haruhi I'm guessing oyu're wondering what your father and I were talking about the other day I will tell you everything eventually."

She nodded her head and Kyoya walked up to Nekozawa. "If you make her cry the host club will hunt you down."

"I know. I was already told so by her father." Kyoya smilled at Haruhi then back at him.

"Good so long as you know."

"But Kyoya...she hasn't made a decision yet..."

"Don't worry Nekozawa - Senpai I'm sure her decision will be in your favor. I wish you two a happy life."

Haruhi couldn't hear what they were talking baout because they were whispering but she walked towards them anyway and looked up at Nekozawa. "Thank you for getting them off me."

"Not a probelm Haruhi."

"Oh...I was wondering...why are you here?"

"Oh that's simple. I'm here to join the host club."

"WHAT!?"


	10. A New Host

Haruhi was genuinely shocked and the only question she had was, "You want to become a host?"

"Why not? We saw how well he did with the ladies before we could even make him your partner since he seems so interested with you."

"Kyoya - Senpai you're not helping anyone by saying that."

"Actually I am helping both of you with that. See if he becomes your partner your debt will decrease in double the time it would without him, and he also gets to stay close to you." Kyoya smirked.

"Fine then. So what roles are we playing then?"

"Excuse me?" Kyoya questioned.

"Well like the twins have a brotherly love act so what do we have?" Haruhi blushed a little while Nekozawa was just smiling.

"I have an idea." Nekozawa grinned with delight. "Why not do what we did before? Haruhi as the bad boy and me as Haruhi's protector?"

Kyoya grinned and without letting Haruhi get a say he decided, "Alright then that is what we'll do."

"Wait what about what I want!?" Haruhi whinned.

Kyoya smirrked again patting her head. "Let's just test it for three days and then you can come talk to me."

"Fine I guess."

"Good we start tomorrow."

"Tomorrow!? So we have to improvise!?"

"That's right." Kyoya smiled at Haruhi and walked away.

* * *

"Welcome ladies." Nekozawa grinned.

One of the girls squealed at Nekozawa wearing a black T-Shirt and black pants with black sneakers. "You look so...so..."

"Now, now ladies. What about me?" Haruhi smirked and swayed her hips to the right wearing her Red T-Shirt and Black pants with Black sneakers

"H-Haruhi!?" A few of the girls screamed with delight. "Haruhi why are dressed like such a bad boy?"

Haruhi smiled and walked over to one of the girls. "Because I feel like it. I'm sure that's alright with you isn't it princess?" She pulled one of the girls towards her and tilted her head ever so slightly only to have the girl practically melt in her arms.

At this moment the twins were getting a little fed up so Kaoru decided to look at Hikaru with a smile and Hikaru went to go bother them. "Hey Haruhi wouldn't you much rather hang out with Kaoru and I? They say three is a crowd but I'm sure we can make it perfect company. So what do ya say?" He smirked and Nekozawa grabbed Haruhi and wrapped his arms around her making some of the other girls squeal.

"Hikaru I think Kaoru is getting lonely maybe you should go spend some time with him." He smiled at the twin which only made him mad.

"I want Haruhi to hang out with us."

Nekozawa held Haruhi closer and made a shocking move that neither Haruhi nor Hikaru expected. He kissed her, knowing very well that all the girls there thought that Haruhi was a boy. "Haruhi is mine and I will protect him with my life." Hearing all the girls scream and faint almost at the same time he noticed some were still standing so he decided to try something. "Would you look at that even bad boys blush occasionally or are you red from the fire that you feel for me right now?" He kissed Haruhi on the cheek.

Knowing that she had to get it together and keep it going for both of their sakes she pulled away from him and just went with it considering it was too late to turn back now. "Who says that you put the fire there? I think I'm quite hot enough without your help, but I admire your enthusiasm."

"Oh really? Well I do hope you know that I am serious about protecting you."

"Really now because it looks to me like you need more protecting than I do."

"what do you..." unable to finish his sentence Haruhi had kissed him on the lips and began to french kiss him in front of everyone. Completely stunned and unable to speak afterwards, he just sat down and looked around. He saw all the girls practically fainted from their little act which was a good thing, but he also saw a mad Hikaru, a furious Tamaki and a smiling Kyoya which were very bad things. Not to mention a certain tomboy who was smiling like she had just gotten the best victory ever.

Shortly after they had done their little act they escorted all of the ladies out and some of them carried their friends out saying thank you and waving goodbye. As soon as the door shut Tamaki and Hikaru ran to Nekozawa and shouted together, "What the hell was that Nekozaw - Senpai!?"

Kyoya pulling Tamaki off and Kaoru pulled Hikaru off. "Get the hell off me Kaoru I'm going to kill him!"

"That's exactly why I'm pulling you off of him."

"I agree with Hikaru! He defiled my lovely daughter!"

Kyoya sighed. "I honestly think Haruhi was doing more of the defiling but whatever."

Hikaru shrugged Kaoru off and took a deep breath. "So Haruhi, do you like him? Do you hate him? Is he your boyfriend? Are you just playing with us?"

Haruhi smiled and said, "Yes, no, yes, no."

Nekozawa was listening very carefully and he thought that is heart had stopped when she had answered yes on being his girlfriend. "W-What?" Was all he could say over and over.

"What's wrong Nekozawa - Senpai?" Kyoya asked with the slyness in his voice.

"I..." He looked at Haruhi smiling at him and his heart went from completly stopped to breaking the speed of sound. _'I know I'm in love with her. I love her with all my heart. When she smiles my heart races, when she laughs I smile, when she holds my hand I get goose bumps, and the way she just kissed me...she is also smart, beautiful, and...everything that I thought would be impossible to fit in one woman but she can do it all.' _He looked at Kyoya dn back at Haruhi. "H-Haruhi?"

"Yes?"

"You know what this means don't you?"

She nodded her head and smiled. _'If my heart keeps stopping and going I'm going to die of a heart attack because of this woman, but now I have to actually ask her to marry me.' _

Kyoya smiled and looked at Nekozawa. "You are now an official host club member and will be paired up with Haruhi. Naturally you are not under any cercumstances allowed to tell anyone that she is a girl."

All Nekozawa could do was nod his head. _'I am so screwed!'_

* * *

**_Hey there Um...yeah...I know it has been a really really long time since I updated...I got a new job...so I haven't been able to update much but now I will deffinately be updating more so don't worry! I am so sorry! Thanks for reading see ya in the next chapter._**


	11. The Next Day

"Alright Haruhi we got you these clothes."

"Kyoya - Senpai why do I have to where these?"

"Because it's part of your act. Nekozawa - Senpai these are yours."

"Okay..."

"Now go get changed we need to see what it looks like on with both of you before the girls arrive."

"Fine..." They both said and went to go change. Haruhi changed into her outfit which was a baggy black T-Shirt with Black Jeans and Black sneakers. She also had to put on a black bracelet and she wore a Blue colored Cross necklace. Both of them came out of the dressing room and she saw that he was wearing the same clothes as Her except it was white and his cross necklace was red.

"Wow the both of you actually look like a couple." Kyoya and Haruhi smiled while Nekozawa blushed.

"Haruhi are you sure you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Yep!"

"You remember what you are entitled to do now right?"

"Yes I know." She smiled and walked to their table for the day. "You can let them in now Kyoya - Senpai." Kyoya opened the door and all of the girls instantly saw Haruhi.

"Haruhi you look like a bad boy again!" One of the girls screamed.

"That cross you're wearing looks perfect on you!" Another girl shouted. Haruhi just smiled and looked over at Nekozawa who was now walking this way.

"Hey there Nekozawa - Senpai." Haruhi grinned.

"Oh please Haruhi the least you can do is call me by my first name." He leaned in closer to Haruhi and the girls were ready to lose it. "Won't you please say my name like you did when I was protecting you the other day at the amusement park?"

"Oh my goodness what happened at the amusement park?" one girl shouted.

"Yes tell us Haruhi. What happened?" The other girl asked and both were smiling in anticipation for the answer.

"I'm sorry ladies he might still be a little embarrassed from it all just like when I rescued him off the street on a rainy day." Haruhi blushed and the girls were asking him to tell them. "I was leaving school one day and I saw someone lying in the road when I realized it was Haruhi I picked him up and figured out he was hiding a secret..." Nekozawa stopped realizing what he was about to say.

"What secret?" They asked energetically

"That o-our v-very own Haruhi is in fact...afraid of thunderstorms." All of the girls were hugging Haruhi and Nekozawa didn't like it. "Ladies, ladies please. My beloved can't hold all of your excitement at once." The girls screamed, had nosebleeds and then fainted.

Later that day after everyone had left it was only Haruhi and Nekozawa. "Haruhi...so you're sure that you want to be my girlfriend."

"Yes. I've decided. Although..."

"What? What is it?"

"You have to still ask me and I hope that you will make it wonderful."

"I-I will try."

"Good."

"Umm...you must meet my family."

Haruhi kissed his cheek and he blushed. "I would be glad to, but first you must tell me your rose's meaning."

"Umm...its True love...at F-First sight."

Haruhi smiled and started walking. "So that's what it was."

"Hey Haruhi wait" Haruhi turned around "...um...do you want me to walk you home?"

"That would be nice...beloved." She giggled and he blushed.

As they were leaving the school Thunder sounded and Haruhi got a text. Nekozawa took the phone from her and read it.

_**"Haruhi honey there is going to be another storm and the power has gone out here. I ran to the store to buy some candles. Please for the night go to Neko - Chan's house. Love Daddy."**_ He read it and a million thoughts started to run through his head such as, _'Why is he letting Haruhi spend the night at my house so much?'_ and also, _'Shit this means that she's going to have to meet my parents because they'll be home!'_

"Looks like you'll be able to meet my parents after all Haruhi." She trembled from the sound of thunder and nodded her head.

"This is going to be interesting..."

"I'm s-sure I'll love them."

"I'm sure you will its them I'm worried about loving you."

"Well I guess we'll see won't we?"

"Yeah. No pressure..." _'Shit! Now what do I do!? It's not like I've ever introduced a girlfriend to my parents before!'_

Once they got to his apartment through the storm a woman opened the door. She had beautiful long blonde hair and blue eyes. She looked at Haruhi thinking she is a boy and shouted, "Oh my goodness! You're soaked to the bone young man come inside!"

Nekozawa was trying to convince his mom that Haruhi is a girl by saying, "Mom He isn't..." But she wouldn't listen.

"Shush Umehito! Get me some blankets for this young man."

"But mom He isn't a..."

"Mommy Big brother is trying to tell you that boy isn't a boy. That boy is a girl." Said Nekozawa's little sister rushing down the stairs. "Are you my Big Brother's girlfriend?" Haruhi just nodded her head.

"She...She...She's your WHAT!?" His mother said with a joyful face.

_'Shit...so now it starts...'_


	12. Family Time

"Darling do you know what you signed up for?" Nekozawa's mother asked.

"Yes. He told me about what would happen if I dated him and I was fine with it...after I realized that I liked him a lot." Haruhi looked around and realized that she didn't know his parent's names. "Excuse me but what is your name?"

"Oh my goodness how rude of me! I'm sorry dear...My name is Kiyomi."

"Kiyomi...that means Pure beauty. What a beautiful name!" Haruhi smiled and she smiled back.

"And my name is Hitoshi. Which means even tempered." A man walked in and Nekozawa looked in shock at this man. "I am his father. What is your name young..." Haruhi looked at the man wearing his cloak and scary looking face and wonder if his name really suited him.

"Hitoshi darling this person is a young lady who has decided to be our son's girlfriend." Immediately the cloak was off and it showed a smiling man that looked exactly like Nekozawa. "Her name is..."

"Mother, Father...this is Haruhi, my girlfriend."

"Haruhi..." His father said. "Your name means...Spring day, correct?"

Haruhi nodded and smiled. "My mother named me that because her favorite season was spring."

"Was it now...Do you know your rose color?"

"Umm...I've been told its a deep red."

"Interesting." Hitoshi said with a sly smile.

Nekozawa walked over towards his father. "You are not going to read her palms or predict her future."

"Awe, but why not?"

"Because now that she is my girlfriend I will do that as long as she says it's okay."

Haruhi held Nekozawa's hand and smiled. "You can read my palms later."

"Mother I would like for Haruhi to join us for dinner is that okay?"

Kiyomi lit up and hugged Haruhi. "Of course she can stay for dinner! She can even spend the night if she wants!"

"Umm...Mother..." Nekozawa tried to get his mother's attention off of Haruhi for a few minutes for fear that she would hug her to death.

"What is it Umehito?"

"Umm...she's...already spent the night here before..."

Kiyomi let go of Haruhi and Hitoshi got in between her and Nekozawa. "Darling I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation."

"Fine...Why did she spend the night?"

Deciding to choose the main reason she spent the night he explained. "I was walking home in the rain and I saw her on the ground passed out so I picked her up...even though that's when I realized that she was in fact a girl. I had always thought that she was a boy because of the uniform and that she is in the host club at school. I took care of her best I could and instructed the maids not to tell you anything...So any punishment you may think is fit I will gladly go through for Haruhi."

Haruhi looked at him and couldn't help but smile and think, _'Wow he really does act like a prince...' _"Um if it means anything he didn't do anything to me and I did feel safer with him there. I have a fear of thunderstorms and he gave me this charm to help me. Well I guess we made it together but I..."

"Wait let me look closer." Hitoshi leaned in to get a closer look at the necklace and smiled. "It seems my son is sneaky. Haruhi do you have any idea what you and him making a charm necklace...one like this...together means to our family?"

"No..."

"It means he is showing that he wants to protect you and love you."

Haruhi looked at Nekozawa with a heavy blush and quietly said, "That's okay." It was quiet but loud enough to hear.

"Well then...I'll go make dinner."

"No mother I don't want you to make dinner."

"Oh really!?" His mother shouted at him. "And what's wrong with my cooking."

Hitoshi laughed and said, "Nothing is wrong with your cooking he just wants Haruhi to cook for us. Right son?"

"Exactly. Haruhi since it was cold outside how about a stew pot? We have all the ingredients."

Haruhi smiled at everyone with the blush from earlier glued to her face and said, "I would love to."

Kiyomi spoke up with a smile, "I'll help you." Haruhi and Kiyomi walked into the kitchen and began cooking leaving Nekozawa and his father in the living room.

"So Umehito how hard did you fall for her exactly?" Nekozawa blushed and lowered his head down.

"I think I'm still falling. Before I knew that she felt the same as I did...it was like an emotional roller coaster. I wanted to protect and love her and be there for her but I would also be thinking that it would be impossible because of the deal I made with you and mother. I would begin telling myself to not show how protective I am or how much I want to love her but it would come out anyway without me realizing until it happened. She's been alone for a long time. It's just her and her father in the small apartment, and she never relies on anyone else for anything."

Hitoshi smiled and asked, "Did she loose her mother at a young age?"

"Yeah but her dad is still around. Why do you ask?"

"Because her dad probably works as much as he can while trying to be the best parent he can be and she does a lot of the chores around the house."

"H-How do you know that?"

"I went to school with her dad." Hitoshi smiled even bigger.

"You what!?" Nekozawa was in full shock.

"Yup. Hey does he call himself Ranka?"

"Yeah..."

"HA! So he did get used to that name!" Hitoshi was laughing hysterically and Haruhi came out of the kitchen wanting to know what was so funny. "Oh Haruhi I was just telling Umehito that I went to school with your dad."

"You did?"

"Yeah I was actually a bully to him and because he acted like such a girl my friends and I would laugh and call him Ranka looks like he owned up to it."

"Why would you be mean to my father!?" Haruhi was pissed but she quickly calmed down as Hitoshi looked at her.

"You look like her..."

"You mean..."

"Yeah you like your mother, Kotoko. Oh don't worry we later became friends but we both ended up liking the same girl and well you can see how that ended. He was much more of a romantic than I was and I can tell that they lived a wonderful life."

Haruhi had a tear run down her cheek but a smile on her face. "Thank you."

After that they all ate dinner together and laughed together but Haruhi and Nekozawa had no idea what kinds of test of love they would need to face.

* * *

_**Until next time! :3 Hey sorry for taking FOREVER to write this next chapter...but here it is :D thanks for reading :3 See ya in the next chapter.**_


	13. Enemies Everywhere

"I still can't believe your dad went to school with my dad and that they both fell for my mom." Haruhi smiled.

"Remembering the conversation from last week huh?" Nekozawa grinned under his hood.

"Yeah it's just weird. I mean I know my mom used to be in Lobelia so that was weird enough because I met some strange women from there...anyways if your dad used to be a commoner and my dad still is then how did they meet my mom?" Nekozawa looked at Haruhi with confusion and shock. "What's wrong?"

"You mean you've never tried asking your dad where they met?"

"No and if he ever mentioned it I doubt I was paying attention...I was probably studying or being bothered by the host club members."

"Hmm well we are going over to your house for dinner maybe we should ask your father?"

"Yeah I think that is a good idea." Nekozawa leaned forward and told the driver Haruhi's address.

When they arrived they found the door opened. "Haruhi...would your dad ever leave the door opened?"

"No...he wouldn't..." They ran up the stairs and found Ranka in a chair. He wasn't tied up he was just sitting next to a red headed woman.

"Suzuki!?" Nekozawa shouted in shock.

"Who is Suzuki?"

"She was someone who had her eyes on my but mine weren't on her, and they still aren't. What have you done to Ranka!?"

Suzuki grinned mischievously "Oh nothing..." She then looked over with her emerald green eyes and saw Haruhi. "Who is she?"

"You know who she is otherwise you wouldn't have attacked Ranka!"

"I know that she is this man's child. What I do not know is who is she to you. So tell me Umehito, who is she?"

"Haruhi is my girlfriend and has agreed to all the terms of being my girlfriend, and it's Nekozawa - San to you!"

She frowned but then got angry and she pulled out a knife and started to head for Haruhi, but then Nekozawa took off his cloak and wig and defended Haruhi by holding off Suzuki. "Y-You would take off your cloak and wig for her!?"

"Yes I would!" She pushed her off and she staggered back.

"Why!? What is wrong with being with me?"

"You were being selfish you tried to get me to love you because your family wanted our money! You never loved me and you never will. Oh, and let me guess your father sent you to try and persuade me to marry you, didn't he?"

"And what if he did!? I am still more beautiful, more intelligent, and definitely have a lot more money than her. I mean look at this place. Only commoners would live in something so small and broken."

"First off if you had a lot more money your father wouldn't have sent you, Second she is far more intelligent than your mind can ever hope to comprehend, and third...She is far more beautiful than you could ever hope to be. You are only beautiful on the outside but on the inside you might as well be an ugly woman that only has her mind on money and how to make her father like her more. You are so selfish, so rotten that if someone were to physically see your heart all they would see is a black heart controlled by her father! And if you ever try to threaten Haruhi or her family I can promise you that not only I but five other families will be after you and your family. She is a precious person to more than just me, and I consider myself the luckiest man alive to have her by my side. Now leave!"

Defeated with just words alone she walked out but not without saying, "It's not just me you know. A lot of other women's families are after her. You have enemies everywhere Haruhi Fujioka. With all that he said you are a very special person to him. So I can at least warn you that this new love of yours isn't going to be easy."

"I know." Nekozawa frowned but then smiled as she left with her own smile.

"Well then now that, that is over with who wants dinner?" Ranka said happily.

"Dad she just tried to stab me with a knife."

"No she didn't."

"Yeah she..."

"She wasn't going to. She told me so herself. If I kept quiet and watched to see just how much Neko - Chan loves you then she wouldn't hurt anyone. I decided to trust her. Plus someone who would harm anyone wouldn't leave defeated on words alone."

"So what do we do now?" Haruhi asked her father.

"Well...just keep your eyes open because she is right...Now that you are with Neko - Chan you will have enemies everywhere. I know that his father is the man that used to bully me in high school but he used to bully a lot more people. People who aren't as forgiving as I am. This is going to be a Dark Love indeed. Be careful...oh and I do hope you aren't planning to leave him."

"No I'll stay with him."

"Good. Neko - Chan are you okay?"

Nekozawa was shocked that after her knowing the danger she could be in, that she would still stay with him. "Y-Yeah...I-I'm fine."

"Alright well It's time to eat."

They gathered around the table and ate forgetting the question they were going to ask.

* * *

_**Hey there sorry everyone some things happened with my account but it's okay now I will be posting a lot more and I will be starting a new story soon. Thanks for reading! X3 see you in the next chapter! :)**_


	14. Protecting Haruhi

"Well that was a good meal thank you Ranka." Nekozawa smiled with a full belly.

"No problem Neko - Chan. You're welcome here any time and for however long you like." Ranka smiled as he picked up the dishes. "So have you asked my darling Haruhi to marry you yet?" A blush grew on both Haruhi and Nekozawa's faces. "Hmm I guess not." He said in a jokingly manner.

"Hey dad?"

"Yes Haruhi?"

"Did you and mom have a lot of enemies because she was a part of a rich girl school?"

"Oh yes. There were many families who sent their sons to ask for her hand in marriage and when they saw me it became an all out war against our relationship. They eventually gave up."

"When?"

"When we announced that she was pregnant with you." Haruhi smiled but then it faded to shock and realization. "Wait so if Umehito and I have enemies I'm going to have to get pregnant just so they can leave me alone!?"

"Well that is one plan I suppose..."

"What's the other?"

"Well you can stand your ground and decide what you want for your life and fight for it. If that involves defending yourself when Neko - Chan isn't there I want you to talk to Honey - Chan and Mori - Chan."

"What for?" She asked innocently.

"To learn how to defend yourself of course. Neko - Chan knows how to fight but not as much as those two and I know that they already taught you some moves. Plus they are your friends they should know what's going on in your life."

"True...but..."

"No buts you are learning how to defend yourself Haruhi."

"Umehito...Fine I will learn how to defend myself."

"Yes and while you do that I will try my best to protect her you have my word Ranka."

"Well as long as you can own up to your word I trust you."

* * *

"Hey Honey - Senpai can I talk to you and Mori - Senpai for a moment?"

"Sure Haru - Chan. Excuse us ladies." Honey and Mori left their guests to talk with Haruhi and noticed the worried expression on her face. "What's wrong Haru - Chan?"

"Well I wanted to ask if you and Mori could teach me more on how to defend myself."

"Well sure that sounds like fun! How much do you want to learn!?"

"Um...Everything?"

"H-Haru - Chan that..."

"I know it will take a long time but I will try my hardest! Please..."

"Why do you want to learn how to defend yourself and why do you want to learn all of it?"

"Umehito and I have gained enemies because we're together..."

"Ah...Well...meet me at my house everyday after school. You will train with me From Monday to Wednesday and Takeshi will train you from Thursday to Sunday."

"Yeah..." Mori smiled and patted Haruhi's head.

"Okay why those times?"

"Because I train a class from Thursday to Sunday and he trains a class from Monday to Wednesday. When we aren't training we sleep all day or practice our techniques in the practice dojo next to the training dojo."

"What's the difference?"

"The practice dojo is for practicing on non-living targets and the training dojo is used for sparring."

"Oh okay so...it's Monday today do you want me to come today after school?"

"Yeah Takeshi? Will you tell the driver that we are bringing a friend over?"

"On it..." He said as he took out his phone.

"Thanks Honey - Senpai. I'll try my best."

"I'm sure you will. First I must warn you both Takeshi and I are strict teachers and we won't let you off easy because you're our friend." Honey looked at her sternly.

"Understood Honey - Senpai."

"That's another thing when we start training you will refer to Takeshi and I as master. It's tradition and respect for the ones who are teaching you."

"Yes Honey - Sen...I mean master..."

"Good you don't have to do it while we are at school but when we are training you need to."

"Okay I'll see you after school."

"See you after school." Honey smiled and skipped back to his guests and Nekozawa came up behind Haruhi.

"So they are going to train you after all?"

"Yeah but it isn't going to be easy and I can expect to feel sore maybe even have a bruise or two maybe three but as long as I can protect myself I think I'll be just fine. They are going to train me everyday."

"That's good. Well I got to prepare the black magic club for a meeting. See ya tomorrow." He gave her a kiss and retreated back to his club room.

* * *

"Alright Haruhi we're here."

"Whoa your place is bigger than Kyoya - Senpai's house!"

"Yup its because our families came together and built this whole place all on their own."

"Really?"

"Yup so let's get going." Honey smiled and brought Haruhi to the practice dojo where she got changed and met him in the center.

"Alright what now?"

"Well first I'm going to show you very simplistic moves. First you're going to get into a warrior stance like this." Honey - Senpai spread his legs at shoulder length and bent his knees. Haruhi did the same. "Good now you're going to make a straight punch like this." Honey showed her a straight punch and to Haruhi it didn't look like much until she tried it.

"What did I do wrong? My arm didn't go as straight as yours."

"That's okay it's going to take some time. Usually when you would hit the twins or Tama - Chan your elbow would be bent a little. It's because you're so used to that way of fighting that you can't do a straight punch." Honey came around to Haruhi's side and told her to make a fist and stick it straight out. She did as she was told and he smiled. "See? You're shoulder is turned, so is your hip and your elbow is way to bent."

"Oh...so what now Master?" For some unknown reason Honey blushed and cleared his throat.

"Well now we are only going to practice straight punches."

This went on for about thirty minutes and Haruhi was tired so were her arms. She had to do one last punch out and it was finally straight like it was supposed to be. She started jumping up and down. "I did it! Thank you Honey - Sen...oh I mean Thank you Master..." She composed herself and noticed a beat red Honey. "What's wrong are you okay?"

"Y...Yeah. Hey if your muscles are sore you can go and relax in our bath house. It almost instantly soothes the muscles. I'll have the maids bring you new clothes as well."

"Thanks." She went off and followed the signs to the bath. Honey went to go talk to Mori.

"Takeshi?" Mori looked out of his training room and nodded.

"Everyone take a thirty minute break you've worked hard!" He walked out to Honey and they went to go sit at the koi pond. "What's wrong Mitskuni?"

"If Neko - Chan hurts Haru - Chan what will I do?"

"What do you mean?"

"I think I may like Haru - Chan..."

"Well then all you can do is keep to the shadows and protect her from a distance when you're not training her. Get her number too. I got hers a long time ago. You should get hers that way you can check up on her when you get worried and if Nekozawa does hurt her then we will be ready to catch her when she falls."

"You like her too?"

"Huh?"

"You said we just now..."

"I've liked her for a long time Mitskuni..."

"Then if he does hurt her I want you to be there when she falls...I'll be there too but I want you to be her shoulder to cry on."

"Sounds good but what about you?"

"I will be fine...wait does this make us enemies of her relationship?"

"No this makes us her support system. As well as the other members of the host club. The twins...Tamaki...Kyoya...they all fell in love with her."

"How do you know?"

"They told me."

"Why?"

"Because I'm a lot more quiet at school then I am here at home. I wouldn't tell any of our enemies that nor their families."

"True...So we are her support system and we love her...This has gotten to be a mess..." Mori smiled and nodded his head then he instantly blushed and his jaw dropped. "What's wrong Takeshi?" Mori turned Honey's head towards Haruhi is was coming out of the bathhouse in a kimono with butterfly prints. "T-That's Haruhi?"

"Hello Haruhi did you enjoy the bath?" Mori got up in front of Honey so he could hide Honey's huge blush, while he was fighting his own.

"Yes Honey - Senpai was right it's perfect for the muscles. This kimono is so beautiful."

"It's not the kimono..." Mori instantly shut his mouth realizing what he had said.

"What?"

"N-Nothing. You can keep the kimono. Think of it as a gift from us."

"Thanks!" She hugged Mori and he was fighting back a huge smile.

They took her home after some long talks and a good meal. On the ride home Mori looked at Honey and said, "We will not be the only ones protecting her. The host club, Their families, The Nekozawa family, us and the dojo will protect her from her enemies no matter what. We will be her shadow Mitskuni..."

Honey nodded and felt a twinge of pain knowing that he might have to watch Haruhi fall even more in love with Nekozawa but was quickly resolved when he thought of how much he would help her defend herself. Yes they will protect her.

When they got home they saw a note attached to the gate. _'We know that you are training the young Haruhi Fujioka and we are laughing because that won't be enough to save her. Our family will be part of the Nekozawa family and you will not change that! Sincerely The Kitsuno family.'_

Honey crushed it in his hand. "Takashi we start protecting her tomorrow! Remember when mother and father said that I could move out as long as I am protecting someone while doing so?" He nodded in a confused way. "Well right next door to Haruhi is an apartment for rent." Mori smiled understanding what he had meant and even though it would be for a short time and he would return back home after this blew over. He didn't want him to be to far apart from him.

"I'll go too." Honey smiled and they began their plan on Protecting Haruhi.

* * *

_**Hey I know it's been a while and because it has been a while I decided to drastically mix things up ;3 Thanks for sticking with the story. Please review and let me know how you liked this chapter and I will see ya in the next chapter! Bye Bye!**_


	15. New Neighbors

"Ah It's a beautiful Sunday. I'm glad I got to have some time to go shopping." Haruhi said to herself not noticing the moving vans at her home.

"Haru - Chan!" Honey jumped on Haruhi and smiled. "Guess who your new neighbors are?" Haruhi then looked right next to her apartment door and Mori was standing there helping the movers move things in.

"You're kidding me..." She walked up the stairs to talk to Mori and she noticed that he was about to drop a heavy box. She immediately caught it before it hit the floor and lifted it up a little while at the same time dropping her groceries. "Damn..."

"T-Thanks..." Mori said with his blush hidden behind the box.

"So why have you moved into a small apartment?" Haruhi tried not to sound stupid with her question but she couldn't fathom why her friends would want to move into a small apartment much less a commoner apartment.

"Haru - Chan we know that you will face challenges with Nekozawa and we know that you love him a lot so we are going to protect you by getting closer to you I mean...living closer to you..." Honey blushed and helped with the rest of the boxes and Haruhi went into her apartment after picking up the groceries that she dropped.

She saw a not on the door the read:

_**Hey Haruhi I know that Honey - Chan and Mori - Chan moved in next door **_

_**and I know you are probably wondering why. Well if they haven't told you**_

_**yet it's because they want to protect you which is fine. I trust them a lot.**_

_**Besides they can be there when Neko - Chan can't be. I'm going to be **_

_**staying very late at the bar tonight. Someone quit recently and they **_

_**want me to help cover the shift they were going to work. there is going**_

_**to be a thunderstorm tonight so be sure to let them know if you need**_

_**help. They are your friends after all. You know I hate being away from you**_

_**my darling daughter but I can't avoid this. I love you so much and if you need**_

_**me just call or text me please.**_

_** Love Daddy**_

_'Great so now I'm home alone again and there is a thunderstorm on the way.' _she texted Nekozawa that she was home alone and there was going to be a thunderstorm. He texted her back saying that he had to spend time with his family so he couldn't be there for her and he was really sorry. She sighed then she heard knocking at the door. "Come in!"

"Haruhi..." It was Mori, and he came over with a huge stew pot bowl. "Do you want some?"

"Y-Yeah I mean...can you make it? Do you know how?"

"Yeah I do and I am letting you take a break from training today."

"What about Honey - Senpai?"

"He's training his class right now." Haruhi smiled.

"Right I almost forgot. Well if you get it started I would be more than happy to help with the ingredients."

Mori smiled and set the heavy stew pot down and started it. "Haruhi..."

"Yes?"

"I uh...what would you do if I...um..." Mori was flustered and Haruhi noticed that his face was getting red.

"If you did what? Mori - Senpai do you have a fever?" She bent him down towards her and touched her head to his and he almost lost all composure.

"No...I don't have a fever." Haruhi let him go and shrugged.

"Okay so What were you asking me?"

Mori turned away and gathered the ingredients that Haruhi cut up and put them in the stew pot. "Nothing...It's nothing at all."

"Mori - Senpai I'm not completely oblivious. It's never just nothing with you." Thunder sounded and she immediately clutched to Mori. "Erm...sorry..." She tried to pull away and he held her closer.

"If you need me to hold you I can." Mori said with an uneasiness.

"T-Thank you, but I'm fine now." She looked up to meet his eyes and Mori couldn't take it anymore. He knew that she was with Nekozawa but he had to at least do this once. Even if she hated him for a life time. He took her chin leaned down to give her a kiss. When it was over he prepared to get hit but he was surprised to only hear, "What the hell was that about!?"

"I...I'm not going to lie I think you are an amazing person and I have fallen for you but I know that you are already in love with someone else..."

"Um...I...I'm surprised. I'm sorry I can't reply to your feelings but I am flattered that you have those feelings for me."

"Thank you for not getting too angry with me. You must know that I am not the only one who feels this way."

"What do you mean?"

"It is not my place to say but I think you'll find out soon so don't worry."

"...Oh okay. Um it seems to be ready would you like me to make some tea?"

"Yes of course." Mori smiled feeling lucky to have found such a unique friend. He knows that he can't be with Haruhi but at least he knows that he can still protect the one he loves.

* * *

_**Hey there everyone I know that it has been like FOREVER! I tried to put this up yesterday but it wouldn't post I have tried it again and to my happy surprise it WORKED I want to thank everyone who has come this far in the story and its you guys who make me so happy to write fanfiction. I love reading the reviews they make my day. So please read and review on my fanfiction friends. :3 I hope you enjoyed...see ya in the next chapter! :3 :3 :3**_


	16. Someone

"Hey Haruhi would you...No that's too normal...Hey how about we...No that's to obnoxious...Haruhi I'm going to take you on a date...Nope too direct." Nekozawa was practicing in the mirror of how he was going to ask Haruhi to dinner. He was going to take her to a nice restaurant. It was just a simple date but he wanted her to feel like a real princess. He had been practicing for about an hour unknown to him that there was a curious Haruhi standing behind the door. She finally decided to knock and Nekozawa quickly covered the mirror and walked to the door. He opened it to find Haruhi standing there. "Oh Haruhi it's you. Hello..."

"I would love to go on a date with you." She interrupted him and smiled.

"So you heard all that did you?" Nekozawa shyly asked.

"Every word. So where are we going?"

"That is a surprise." Nekozawa kissed her forehead. "Oh I also got you something." Nekozawa rushed to the closet and took out a large box wrapped in beautiful paper and has a golden bow. "Please open it."

Haruhi smiled and opened it. In the beautifully wrapped box was a red dress with ruby earrings inside and he had a box to the side and opened to show her the red shoes. "T-They are so beautiful...what are they for?"

"I just told you. We are going on a date and you will need to wear these...If you don't like the dress I can take it back and get a new one."

"No I love it let me go try it on." Haruhi quickly said. She went to the restroom and got changed.

When she finally got out she walked into Nekozawa's room and said, "Please don't laugh."

"I won't Haruhi I bet you'll look..." He turned around to see Haruhi in the red dress wearing the earrings and the shoes. The next word he wanted to say got stuck along with his air supply.

"Umehito?" Saying his name with her looking so beautiful nearly made him faint.

"You...look beautiful. I...I think I did a good job. Maybe too good of a job." Nekozawa had to sit and look down for a bit. _'She is way too beautiful. What if others see her as I do and fall in love, what if...' _

"You look worried...don't be. So let's go." At those words his heart started pounding.

"I am worried...you look extremely beautiful." Nekozawa smiled.

"Hmm well I think you will be okay...so what are you wearing?" Haruhi laughed a bit at his reaction. "Hmm did you forget to get you something to wear?"

"No it's just you're so blunt." He smiled and asked her to leave so he could get changed. When he came back out he was wearing a black suit with a red Tie and tied his hair back into a small pony tail. Haruhi laughed a bit. "What!?"

"Your pony tail..."

"Fine I'll take it out." He frowned and took it out she walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"That's better...so...lead the way I guess."

"Hey...Haruhi I know it's been over a month now but did Mori seriously kiss you?"

"Yes. Please let's not talk about that..." She smiled and followed him to the truck.

* * *

They ate at the restaurant and enjoyed their dinner but when they were leaving they noticed something. "Hey Haruhi don't move but do you feel like someone is watching you?"

"Yeah..." Haruhi looked slightly to her right near a tree and she saw someone quickly hide behind it. "Over to the right in the tree. Someone just hid behind it. Let's just get to the truck." Nekozawa nodded.

Hearing fighting behind them they turned around, "What the Hell?" Nekozawa looked and it was Mori fighting someone. They ran over to him and the fight was suddenly over. they saw Suzuki with them. "Suzuki are you the cause of this? I already told you..."

"Relax I didn't send for them but I do know who did and they don't like the idea of a commoner marrying someone with as high a stature as you." She said pointing at the unconscious man on the ground. "I suspected that someone would be following you so I asked Mori - Senpai to help me, I'm glad he did because he was holding this." She held up a pocket knife with the name 'Haruhi' Carved in the blade.

"Someone was trying to assassinate me!?" Haruhi was shocked.

"It's quite common." Nekozawa sighed, "Well I guess we better tell the others and my father." _'Looks like our evening got more interesting.'_

* * *

_**Hey there sorry again it has been forever. I threw this together real quick as you can probably tell I put a cliff hanger O-v-O I will put a long chapter next about what they plan to do :3 It is a quick chapter because it has been almost a month since I updated and that bothers me. X3 Review please and sorry for the chapter. See ya in the next chapter!**_


	17. One Word Answers

In the club room they all gathered after all the guests left and Nekozawa decided to bring up what happened with Suzuki as the main witness. "Wait what happened!?" A shocked Tamaki asked looking over at Haruhi who seemed to be calm about it. "How dare they hurt my precious daughter!?" He reached for her only to end up against the wall feeling Haruhi kick him away.

"I'm not your daughter I've already got a dad." she looked at him with an irritated face and asked Suzuki, "How do you know it's my name on that blade and not some other Haruhi?"

Suzuki nodded her head in shame, "Because this knife belonged to a friend of mine. We haven't been in touch in eight years though. How could he possibly..."

"Did it ever occur to you that he could possibly be stalking you?" Kyoya chimed in with an irritated look.

"No...he...wouldn't..." Terror set in as she began to think this was all her fault but her thoughts were interrupted when Hikaru and Kaoru both put a hand on each of her shoulders.

"Don't worry it isn't your fault. Your friend just turned into something bad. I'm sure things can be settle between the two of you and if not Kyoya - Senpai as a police force army." They began to laugh which gained a smile from Suzuki.

"Alright." she said in a reassured tone. "Well I guess the first thing to do is to find him. I'm not good at finding people so I don't know what to do." She pouted and the twins smiled.

"We can help you with that." They ran to their laptops which were directly next to each other and they both typed furiously.

Kyoya opened up his lap top and then he smiled. "I found him!"

"No fair Kyoya - Senpai we were looking much harder than you were! How did you...?"

"He sent us a message." He turned to the computer around to read:

_**Dear Haruhi and Friends,**_

_**My beloved Suzuki has had her eyes on Nekozawa - Senpai for a long time.**_

_**I do not wish to see my Suzuki sad, nor do I wish to see her speaking with **_

_**people like Haruhi. That girl is only focused on the wealth and power of the**_

_**Nekozawa family and I wish to see it brought to an end. If she will not bring**_

_**this foolish game to an end then I request that you meet me in the school garden **_

_**after all club activities are over.**_

_**From: Kitogura**_

"What do you wish to do Haruhi?" Kyoya asked in a concerned tone.

"No Haruhi please don't do what I think you're going to do. It is my fault that he is like this. I once promised that I would marry him, but my father wouldn't allow it because he found out some people in his family were commoners, so now I guess he is jealous.

"I am not going to stop what I'm doing because someone doesn't like me. If you think I'm that naïve think again. I choose my own life no one chooses it for me. If he wants to meet me then I will meet him." Haruhi finished with a smirk.

"What if he tries to attack you again?" Mori stepped in the conversation.

"Well then I can try and defend myself as well as have you and Honey - Senpai hide somewhere and make sure he doesn't try anything."

* * *

The next day after club ended and the guests all went home. Nekozawa went with Honey and Mori to the hiding place and watched Haruhi walk to Kitogura. "So you decided to show up Haruhi Fujioka." Kitogura walked closer to Haruhi.

"Yes I did so, what did you want to talk about?" Haruhi asked flatly.

"First since you are playing a dangerous game with the Nekozawa family let's play our own shall we?"

"Fine what is it?"

"I ask you a question and you give me your answers only with one word."

"Okay."

"Good." Kitogura smiled wickedly. "So first quest, What is your interest in the Nekozawa family?"

"None."

"Come on there must be something a commoner like you wants from them, so what is it?"

"Nothing."

"If you don't want anything from them then why are you with Umehito Nekozawa!?"

"Love." She smiled at him.

"That's a lie!"

"How?"

"Because my precious Suzuki loves him!"

"Precious?" Haruhi smiled wider deciding to still play his game, realizing that he loves Suzuki and just wants her to be happy.

"Yes I love her very much and I...I have been following her since she left our home town. Anyways what did you offer Nekozawa in order for him to be with you huh?"

"Forever." At that moment Kitogura got frustrated and pulled out a knife and was about to throw it but Honey and Mori came up behind him with Suzuki with them too.

"That's enough." Suzuki said with disappointment and walked away.

"Wait Suzuki! WAIT!" Kitogura shouted but she kept walking and he realized he had been defeated. "Haruhi...I'm sorry for the trouble I caused you."

"It's okay you only tried to assassinate me."

He was shocked that she was so calm about it and treating the fact that he could've killed her as a joke. "I really could've killed you."

"Yes I know but you didn't did you?" He smiled and went home.

A few minutes later Nekozawa turned to Haruhi and smiled. "Well that was eventful."

"It sure was! So what do we do now?"

"Dinner and a movie?"

"You paying?"

"Of course my lady. What kind of gentleman would I be?"

"Well then my good sir, yes I accept your offer." They both smiled and went on their date.

* * *

_**Hey there thank you for reading this far I know that it has been a long time since I updated sometimes life just gets in the way and I got sick as well and lots of other drama happened. I hope you will forgive me and I will try my best to update sooner. Please review what you thought of this chapter. I will see ya in the next chapter...BYE BYE!**_


	18. Forever

"You know Umehito I was just thinking that I'm glad we cleared all of that up The assassination attempt and Suzuki's behavior." Haruhi smiled as she walked with Nekozawa on the beach holding her sneakers in one hand and his in the other.

"It's been nearly two years ago since that's happened. Why are you still thinking about it?" Nekozawa squeezed her hand a little and smiled at her.

"Because I feel like Suzuki felt both a little heartbroken and fearful."

"I can understand the heartbreak but the fear?"

"An old friend of hers began to stalk her and say horrible things behind her back. If Kyoya - Senpai or the others did that I would be incredibly afraid. I would feel like I never knew them, and that they never really knew me." Nekozawa busted out laughing. "What is so funny?" She asked with a half annoyed and half curious look.

"The host club pretty much already stalks you don't they? And they continuously call you a commoner when they refer to how rich they are. I don't think you need to be afraid of something that is already happening but you are completely oblivious to." The moon stayed up in the sky forcing the waves to push further and further ashore which made Nekozawa tug on Haruhi and pull her back up to the sidewalk near the streets. They soon met up with his father by coincidence. "Hello father what brings you out on a wonderful night."

He smiled and looked at Haruhi. "Actually she did. I may move up your wedding sooner than expected."

This caused a massive blush over Haruhi and a twitch from Nekozawa. "What do you mean move it up father?"

"Perhaps Next week."

"But that's a week before Haruhi graduates why can't you wait!? We promised to get married the day after! I don't understand."

"Well it's because the day after she graduates the twins will be leaving for Paris to help their mother with designing a new fashion for commoners only. Those two are her best friends so we may need to move the wedding to next week. Also Kyoya won't be there either. He is starting a new hospital separate from his father's. I believe that she should have all of her friends there. Don't you Haruhi?"

She tried holding back tears but they slipped from her grasp. "Thank you so much."

"To my understanding you already have the dress picked out?" He asked his future daughter in law

"Ah well..." She said with a slight shrug of worry.

"Hikaru and Kaoru are making her dress father."

"Well we should tell them to hurry." He smiled and looked further down the street behind him. "We should visit your father and tell him the news. I'm sure he will be the happiest out of all of us." He chuckled and walked them to Ranka's.

When they got there Haruhi could smell food burning and threw her shoe at her sleeping dad on the floor, who then instantly woke up holding a pink sneaker. "Oh hello Haruhi. What's that smell?"

"It's the food you're burning!" She yelled at him and she rushed to turn it off and threw away the now useless ingredients and began making miso soup and rice.

Ranka looked at the two men in his doorway. "Well hello there. I am terribly sorry for burning what was supposed to be a good meal. Please come in and have a seat anywhere." He waited for them to sit down before he spoke his curiosity. "So what brings the two of you into our small home?"

"Actually Ranka I wanted to move up the wedding to next week." Nekozawa focused on his father and Ranka intently trying to figure out what the both of them would eventually say.

"Well do you mind telling me why? Honestly you're always so cryptic." He smiled.

"Some of the host club members won't be there for the wedding when it was originally supposed to be. I found this out from Tamaki who oddly looked like a pouting puppy."

"That's his normal look when he isn't being a...nope even then he's an idiot. I will agree to it as long as you accept my one condition."

"And what would that be?" Nekozawa's father began feeling a bit nervous about what he was about to ask of him.

"That I get to throw a little surprise in the middle of the wedding ceremony."

"And what would be the surprise?"

"What would be the point if I told you?" He grinned.

"Very well...I agree to your terms. Just come dressed up as a girl that's all I ask."

"I may enjoy dressing up like that but this is my daughter's wedding. I will be dressed as a man and it isn't my fault if I look more handsome than you in a tux."

He laughed at what Ranka said. "In your dreams."

* * *

It was the day of the wedding and the twins had just finished the dress and had no time for further alterations. It was a little long on her but they were using their own height for reference. They let her father do her hair and makeup as part of what they had all discussed with him. "Do I look okay dad?"

Holding back a lot of tears he manage to whimper out, "Of course you do my dear. You look absolutely stunning. You actually look a lot like your mother did when I married her. A happy accident from my styling." He grinned and then he hugged her. Not being able to hold back the tears anymore he had to let go of the hug and wipe away the happiest tears he has ever shed.

"It's time!" Tamaki came bursting through.

"You ready Haruhi?" Asked Suzuki in her purple bridesmaid dress.

"Yeah. Let's go."

She went down the isle and said her I Do's and when the audience was asked, "Does anyone have any reason why these two should not be married speak now or forever..." The doors slammed open and the host club came out.

"Forever is a long time..." Hikaru held a pale blue rose.

"...sometimes it only lasts second..." Kaoru held an orange rose.

"...And Remember It's okay to cry..." Honey held a pink rose.

"...As long as you are crying because you are happy..." Mori held a dark blue rose.

"...It's okay that we may part ways for what will _seem _like forever..." Tamaki held a white rose.

"...But we will always be there for you no matter what..." Kyoya held a light purple rose.

They all then said together, "We will love you our precious princess, forever and always." They came forward and put the roses in her dress where Hikaru and Kaoru intended them to be.

"Kaoru and I designed this dress just for you. It's the only one we will ever make." Hikaru smiled and backed away after placing his rose on the left side of her hip.

"You were the only one who could tell us apart, and that meant more than you know." Kaoru fought back tears placing his rose on the right side of her hip.

"The next time we see each other I will bake you a cake so cute it will make the both of us cry." Honey smiled and placed his in the hold next to Hikaru's further to the right.

"The next time I see you I will forever be your body guard." He smiled and placed his rose in the hold next to Kaoru's further to the left.

"I know I'm not your daddy but to me you will always be the daughter and princess of the host club." Tamaki placed his rose in the hold next to Honey's

"I must admit I am rather jealous of Nekozawa - Senpai for marry such a fine young lady like you but know that if you ever need my skills I am but a call away." Kyoya smirked and was starting to put his rose where the last hold was but instead kissed her cheek and put it in her hair behind her ear. He took out another of the same rose and placed it in the last hold. Making a perfect belt of roses on her wedding dress. "This was the surprise that Ranka was talking about. He planned this even before the wedding got moved up." He looked at the man doing the ceremony. "We do not object please continue."

"Oh um...T-Then I pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride." They kissed and Haruhi couldn't hold back her tears from her dad's surprise and that for once she was happy they were interrupting something important.

* * *

Nekozawa and Haruhi eventually got their own place built but it had an extra six rooms. Each one with a rose pattern on the door of a certain color. This was recommended by Nekozawa so that she would have at least one person while he was studying in America. She enjoyed her new family even though...not much has changed except for a new house, a husband, and a little boy named Kato.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading this and I am so sorry for the extremely long break...Life...anyway thank you for reading this I really hope you enjoyed all of it please read and review and let me know your opinion on how I did the wedding...I wrote that as I was typing...I originally thought o something else. :) Thank you again.**_


End file.
